Star Music: El Principe de la Musica
by Selpharion
Summary: Tras fallar en la prueba impuesta por Kakashi y que su sueño sea destruido. Naruto conocera un joven deconocido, el cual le mostrara un Arte que fue olvidado por lo siglos... Un arte que le revelara nuevas amistades, nuevos sentimientos, pero, mas que nada... Un nuevo sueño...
1. Prologo: Reprobado x Una Propuesta x GTD

**Prologo: Reprobado x Una Propuesta x Go the Distance!**

-¡Ustedes tres… HAN FALLADO! –Dijo en voz severa y molesta el Jōnin conocido como Hatake Kakashi, tres jóvenes miraban a su "Sensei" con terror en sus ojos, habían fallado la prueba para ser Genins, aun al haber seguido las ordenes impuestas por el adulto de frente… habían reprobado.

-¿P-Pero porque Kakashi-sensei? –Hablo Haruno Sakura, sus ojos cristalinos empañados por las saladas lágrimas de tristeza nublaban su vista, su cuerpo con esfuerzo imposible no dejaba de temblar- ¿Por qué reprobamos s-si usted nos dio una orden?

Kakashi miro a la chica, ¿Tan ilusa era al no entender sus propias palabras? ¿Realmente valía la pena contestarle?, miro a los únicos varones del trio, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto. El chico Uchiha solamente le miraba con furia enardecida, sus ojos lo decían todo… "No te metas conmigo", mientras el extraño de los dos, el rubio conocido como "Demonio", "El último de la clase" y el favorito de todos… "Kyūbi no Yōko". El chico que fue elegido como "Sacrificio" por el mismo Yondaime Hokage-sama. Nunca entendió como su Sensei pudo elegir a un recién nacido, de familia desconocida y dejarlo vivir. ¡Era Absurdo, debía de morir y pagar por la muerte de su sensei! Pero era imposible… y todo por la protección del Sandaime. Suspiro, gastar palabras en personas insignificantes era desperdicio de su tiempo, pero que más daba… sus órdenes eran "llenar de conocimiento" a los reprobados.

-¿Quieres saber porque, realmente desean saber su fallo? –los tres asintieron-. ¡FUE POR NO DESOBEDECERME!

-¿De qué diablos hablas? –Pregunto desafiante Sasuke.

-Fácil… ustedes tranquilamente comieron su Bentō mientras yo no estaba.

-¿Cuál es el problema con ello? Usted nos dijo que lo comiéramos –Se expresó Sakura con mucha duda.

-¿Y qué hay de Naruto, por qué no le dieron de comer también?

-¡Tú nos dijiste que no le diéramos de comer al Dobe!

-Y ese fue el problema, cometieron el mismo error de hace momentos.

-Ó-Ósea…

-Así es Sakura, todo esto era una prueba de trabajar en equipo… y volvieron a fallar.

Los dos chicos guiaron sus ojos al rubio que seguía atado al poste de madera, las miradas eran oscuras y a la vez frías, nuevamente ante todos era el último en todo, no solamente había fallado por sus errores, sino que también; le falló a su equipo.

-¡Sakura! –La chica dando un brinco sorpresivo miro al Jōnin nuevamente, sus ojos eran fríos al igual que su mirada-. Me decepciona tu comportamiento infantil, teniendo a Naruto cerca de ti, sabiendo que Sasuke tendría lastima de él y le daría de su almuerzo, preferiste contradecirlo, salvarle de que fallara la prueba al no apoyar su decisión e ignorar los gruñidos de hambre de tu compañero… Realmente patético –Los sollozos de la chica se revelaron casi susurrantes, prefirió ignorarlos. Siguió con el Uchiha-. Tu Sasuke eres el que más me sorprendes, ignorando tanto tiempo a tus "Fans" y ahora le haces caso a la que podría ser la chica más enferma, obsesionada; quien podría bajarte los pantalones en este mismo momento y violarte con tal de ser la primera que se follo al último del "Grandioso clan Uchiha", tu trastorno mental por asesinar a tu hermano mayor con tal de vengar a tu clan realmente nubla tu juicio, cometes estupideces infantiles, creerte el mejor por ser "El novato número 1" en graduarse es poca cosa, ¡La vida es dura y difícil!, quedándote claro, si alguien mata a tu hermano primero ¿Qué harás? –El azabache apretó ferozmente su mano en puño, una dura verdad-. Eso me imagine, y ahora tu –Apunto con dedo alzado a Naruto-. Lo peor que he visto en mi vida como Shinobi, el último de la clase; un mocoso huérfano quien vive inútilmente por llamar la atención y realmente cabrea a todos en la Aldea. ¿Crees que todos te reconocerán por un sueño como ser Hokage? ¡PUES NO!, aun siendo Hokage todos te odiaran, sabes muy bien que yo estoy en lo correcto –El chico le miro con ojos en shock-, sí, yo sé tú secreto, se de tu "Maldición", y puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo con todos, mi decisión ha sido tomada… ¡SASUKE, SAKURA! –El dúo presto atención-. Ustedes dos serán tomados como mis aprendices, hablare con Hokage-sama para hacer los arreglos.

Los dos nombrados en estado de shock no creían a sus oídos, habían reprobado pero, aun así ¿El Jōnin los tomaba como sus Aprendices? Realmente… era…

¡Grandioso!

-¡YATTA, LO LOGRAMOS SASUKE-KUN! –Grito Sakura en armonía, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo del Oji-negro, quien no pareció importarle en estos momentos, solo sonrió; un paso más para su venganza.

-P-Pero… ¿Qué pasara conmigo? –Los tres, recordando a la cuarta persona presente del grupo le miraron nuevamente. Kakashi se acercó al chico, sacando un kunai desde su equipo, Naruto temblaba pensando lo peor, cerró los ojos esperando alguna agresión… y…

No sucedió nada.

Abrió los ojos, inspecciono su cuerpo, buscando alguna señal de sangre a su alrededor, y nada. Solamente cuerdas cortadas, sus pies tocaron el suelo. Miro al Jōnin confundido.

-Lo normal sería es que volvieras a la academia, pero eso nunca pasara. Iras directamente a la Torre del Hokage a presentar tu renuncia como Shinobi de la Aldea.

Sentía que sus piernas le fallaban, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Tenía que renunciar a ser un Shinobi? ¿¡Pero por qué!? Miro a Sasuke, este sonrió con supremacía, ni quiso mirar a Sakura, con experiencia sabía que ni le importo hacerse de oídos sordos. Su cuerpo cayó de rodillas, las manos apretaban fuertemente el césped verde mezclado con sangre. Todo esto debía ser una pesadilla.

-¿P-Porque, porque debo d-de renunciar a ser Shinobi?, ¡Porque aceptas a Sasuke y no a mí!

Kakashi rio, la misma risa que todos en la aldea le daban, esa risa lastimera, cruel y dolorosa al ser maltratado por 12 años de su vida…

Como la odiaba…

-Seamos sinceros mocoso, ¿Crees que a alguien se preocuparía por alguien como tú? Todos en la Aldea te odian, hombres, mujeres y niños de la aldea desean verte muerto, que falles y llores. Un placer que todos espera… Incluido yo –Las lágrimas del Naruto dieron su entrada a este "Drama" de novela, sonrió, era por lo que esperaba-. Enviare un reporte de los acontecimientos que "TÚ" me hiciste tomar, disfruta los últimos momentos de llevar tu Hitai-ate, que será el último que portaras.

Dando una señal de retiro a sus futuros aprendices camino directo hacia la torre del Hokage. Sasuke se detuvo unos momentos, y como siempre, su fiel "Perra" lo siguió, se acercó a Naruto quedando a unos centímetros de espacio entre ellos, Naruto subió su mirada, las lágrimas caían sin parar, con esfuerzo retenía los sollozos traicioneros de su tortura. Miro a Sasuke, este; con una sonrisa despiadada le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza mandando a estrellarse al poste de madera.

Dolía…

Dolía mucho…

La sangre caía manchando sus ojos, todo daba vueltas, su fuerza de voluntad en estos momentos era una mierda. Su cuerpo no le respondía, aun el shock de tales palabras por parte de Kakashi, le habían afectado más de lo que creía. Lo último que pudo escuchar fueron las palabras llenas de veneno de Sasuke.

-Perdedor…

Miro como se alejaban, sin siquiera ayudarlo, decidió recargarse y esperar a que su cuerpo cooperara, cerró los ojos para descansar unos momentos; luego vería que hacer… al fin de cuentas, no tenía nada mejor que hacer…

_"Creo que… ya nunca tendré nada que hacer…"_

Solamente…

Desear…

-Desaparecer…

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

Sarutobi Hiruzen desencadenaba desde su oficina, una gran presión por parte de su Instinto Asesino, había sido testigo del abuso que Kakashi hizo contra Naruto. Desde que era pequeño, había criado a Naruto como si fuera su propio nieto, había castigado a tantas personas con pena de muerte por abusar del pequeño niño, lo había visto crecer todos estos años, esperando que la aldea abriera los ojos y se dieran cuenta de que Naruto no era ningún demonio…

Pero nunca tuvo éxito en ello.

Y ahora… ¡Un Jōnin había hecho pedazos la voluntad y sueños del chico! Todo esto ya era… demasiado.

Ahora conocerían la furia del Sandaime Hokage, conocido también como… El Profesor, o el más común entre las Naciones Elementales…

Shinobi no Kami.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

No muy lejos de las puertas de Konoha, una sombra: Su cuerpo envuelto por una capa negra; llena de cortes y cubierta de arena. Caminaba con pasos tranquilos, el viento hacia bailar su cabello semi-largo platinado de una forma rebelde, Su mirada inspeccionaba la gran entrada, dos personas solamente cuidaban de ella…

Y para su suerte estaban dormidas.

Sigilosamente entro a la aldea sin que nadie lo notara, aun de día se desplazaba como un espíritu invisible ante los ojos humanos. Debía cumplir la misión que se le había impuesto desde hace años..

¡Encontrar al Elegido a como dé lugar!

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrían lentamente, sus recuerdos eran algo turbios, le dolía la cabeza… como si le hubiera dando una gran patada en el culo. Instantáneamente sus recuerdos fueron más fluidos y ordenados… recordó todo: La prueba fallida, las burlas de Kakashi y Sasuke, la patada… las risas… sobretodo esas risas… Llenas de desprecio y excitación propia por verlo sufrir.

Todo lo recordó.

Con esfuerzo se levantó del césped, el cielo estaba pintado de un color Naranja algo oscuro. Y aunque fuese su color favorito; en estos momentos no lo deseaba ver. En estos momentos… deseaba estar solo.

Y sabía el lugar exacto para estarlo.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

Sus respiraciones eran hondas, había llegado un mensaje; avisando que Kakashi junto con Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura le entregarían el reporte sobre la prueba que finalizo hace unos momentos. Tenía que estar relajado, como todo buen líder necesitaba estar en total relajación y consciente de sus acciones. Segundos después, escucho su puerta ser tocada, fumando de su pipa dio un golpe de humo antes de responder.

-Adelante.

Con el permiso otorgado, Kakashi y compañía hicieron presencia ante sus ojos, con tan solo mirarlos resistía la tentación de llamar a la unidad A.N.B.U, dárselos de regalo a Anko e Ibiki y terminar con toda esta charada. Realmente sería una gran idea estos momentos.

La anotaría para recordarla en otro momento.

Dando nuevamente otra onda fumada a su pipa, dejo que el tabaco hiciera su trabajo, finalizando con un golpe. Era la hora de empezar la fiesta.

-Reporte –Ordeno, debía seguir el juego de la "Inocencia" hasta que las palabras específicas salieran a la luz.

-Hai. El Equipo 7 formado por Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y el Demo… -Pauso de momento Kakashi, por un segundo casi llamaba a Naruto "Demonio", estaba prohibido llamarlo así en frente del Hokage, recordó la última persona que le llamo así, el pobre A.N.B.U había sido martirizado por parte de Anko, a esa chica le gustaba tratar a las personas como "Juguetes", en especial con los hombres. Reordenando su cabeza decidió continuar-. Digo, Uzumaki Naruto han fallado, por cuestiones "desconocidas" el Genin Uzumaki Naruto decidió renunciar al no estar; según sus palabras… "Preparado" para servir a su aldea. Una pena realmente –Dramatizo ante la "Declaración" del Chico Demonio. Sarutobi lo miro entre ceja levantada. ¿Realmente creía que por ser viejo… era estúpido? Kakashi se estaba metiendo en un lugar que pocos conocían. Recargando sus hombros sobre su escritorio, sus entrecruzados dedos en forma pensativa ocultaban sus labios. Era su turno de atacar.

-¿Hay alguna prueba o testimonio escrito por parte del Genin Uzumaki Naruto, que me pueda confirmar dichas declaraciones? –Su pose pensativa ocultaba la sonrisa traviesa formada ante su pregunta, Observo los nervios de los tres chicos, un turno… solo un turno y estaban perdidos.

-B-Bueno, el chico estaba tan avergonzado que no se atrevió a entregarle algo por parte de él, así que… me pidió… con toda confianza hablar de su parte, ¿No es verdad… Sasuke, Sakura? –Sasuke solo respondió con su característico "Hmph", mientras Sakura solo asintió. Gran error…

-Kakashi… ¿Realmente piensas que yo creería en ese testimonio tuyo? He escuchado varias veces en mis años como Hokage Iguales o más creíbles. La tuya fue totalmente un asco –Se levantó de su asiento, dándoles las espaldas miro hacia su gran ventana, podía admirar a las personas corriendo; sonrientes sin preocupaciones. Esbozo una sonrisa, decidió continuar-. No puedo creer en tus labios porque yo mismo fui testigo de todo –La angustia se reflejaba en el cuerpo del Jōnin-, no por nada soy el Hokage, así que dime... ¿Qué te llevo a ser la "Mano de Kami" para decidir el destino de Naruto?

Explotaría, todo dentro de Kakashi iba a colisionar en cuestión de segundos. Conocía bien al Jōnin, un genio en sus tiempos, pero tan ignorante a la vez, y sucedió…

Estallo.

-¡QUIERE SABER A QUE ME LLEVO A DECIDIR POR ÉL! –Chillo en vortex sentimentales, ira; desprecio y dolor combinado, no le importaba nada más en momentos así, solo maldecir al responsable de su dolor-. ¡POR CULPA DE ESE DEMONIO, MURIO LA PERSONA QUE CONSIDERE MI PADRE! –Respiraba agitadamente, su rostro tenía un tenue color rojo, su ojo visible mostraba señales de venas por la presión. Sasuke y Sakura solamente miraban sin decir nada, no comprendían muy bien ese resentimiento contra Naruto; realmente no importaba-. Por eso lo hice, si no lo puedo matar como hace 12 años intente hacerlo… al menos destruiré su voluntad, destruiré su sueño…

Destruiré su razón de vivir.

Hiruzen estaba enojado… no… ¡ESTABA LLENO DE UNA IRA INCREIBLE! Su instinto asesino salió a flote, llenando totalmente el cuarto. Su chakra rodeaba su cuerpo, una capa gruesa y peligrosa a la vez, las ondas movían su túnica. Estos momentos sentía asco por las personas presentes ahí… sobretodo…

Por el Jōnin.

-¡COMO TE ATREVEZ KAKASHI! –Protesto Hiruzen-. ¡COMO OSASTE ROMPER LAS ESPERANZAS DEL CHICO POR TU INFANTILISMO! –Volvió a tomar asiento, su cuerpo se contenía a matarlos, era muy fácil hacerlo… un corte, golpe y ya. No, él los haría sufrir-. ¡HAZ SIDO DEGRADADO A SER GENIN POR TODO LO QUE TE RESTE DE VIDA! ¡ENTENDIDO! –Kakashi solo asintió, era difícil respirar a tanta presión, le habían degradado… ya no podía haber nada peor… ¿o sí?-. ¡INU! –Un ANBU salió desde las sombras, postrándose en frente del Hokage.

-¡Hai, Hokage-sama!

-Utiliza tus habilidades de rastreo para buscar y traer a Uzumaki Naruto en seguida.

El ANBU asintió, sin decir nada salió a la búsqueda de su objetivo.

-Más vale… por tu propio bien Kakashi, que Naruto esté bien… si no, yo mismo tomare justicia con mis propias manos. En cuanto ustedes dos –Señalo a los chicos presentes-. Por las acciones que tomaron anteriormente en contra de Naruto, serán expulsados del Programa Ninja permanentemente.

Sakura lloraba, la separarían de su amado Sasuke-kun, y Naruto tenía la culpa de su desgracia, siempre lo malo que le ha pasado al estar con Sasuke, Naruto era el responsable. Por otra parte; Sasuke estaba lanzando chispas, sus ojos se nublaron en furia interna. Él era un Uchiha, el ultimo de su clan, su misión era matar al bastardo de su hermano mayor por haber quitarle el orgullo a su familia. Ahora, por culpa de un perdedor sin pasado, ¿Tenía que ser un civil? ¡Ni Soñarlo, él era un Uchiha, y un Uchiha está por encima de todos! Se acercó en pasos fieros, sus manos se estrellaron sobre el escritorio ferozmente, le haría recordar al viejo Kage lo que es ser un Uchiha.

-¡Debe de estar bromeando!

-En esos casos, Sasuke; nunca bromeo.

-¡Entonces me está diciendo, que por culpa de ese perdedor ¡TENGO QUE SER UN CIVIL MEDIOCRE!

-No… lo que te estoy diciendo… -Se levantó nuevamente de su sillón, encarando a Sasuke frente a frente, sus ojos eran fríos y duros, ¿un mocoso creía que lo intimidaría con palabras así? Patético…-. ¡Es que por esa actitud de niño mimado tan infantil, de una superioridad ficticia y objetivos arrogantes como los tuyos, es la razón de mi decisión!

-¡USTED NO TIENE DERECHO DE HACERME ESTO, A MI; EL ULTIMO SOBREVIVIENTE DEL CLAN UCHIHA!

-¡Tengo todo el derecho de hacer lo que yo quiera, Sasuke; soy el Hokage, yo decido quien o no puede hacerse ninja, quien puede irse o no y sobre todo, quien vive o no!

-El consejo no lo acept…

-El consejo no tiene nada que ver con esta decisión, ni la tendrá –Finalizo Hiruzen volviéndose a sentar-. Ahora, entreguen sus Hitai-ate; desde este momento están fuera del Programa Ninja.

Sakura, aun llorando… obedeció. Era mejor cooperar que enfrentarse a algo ya imposible, dejando su banda en el escritorio miro a Sasuke, sus ojos seguían igual de oscuros que antes, hablar con él en estos momentos era una pérdida de tiempo; solamente se alejó. Sasuke solo miraba al Hokage, esperando que recapacitara de su decisión, espero unos minutos…

Y nadie dijo ni un suspiro.

Entendió que, nada haría cambiar su opinión, estaba furioso… pero, nada se podía hacer. Desatándose su Hitai-ate, al igual que Sakura; la coloco sobre el escritorio, se alejó… y no dijo nada más.

Saliendo de un torbellino de hojas, apareció frente a ellos el mismo ANBU de hace unos momentos…

Solo.

-¿Dónde está Uzumaki Naruto? –Pregunto el Hokage al ver que su ANBU regreso sin su objetivo.

El ANBU se quedó callado, en sus manos traía una tela azul...

Ensangrentada.

Le entrego al Hokage la tela, en ella; había una nota envuelta.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Pregunto el Hokage, algo nervioso.

-Fue encontrado en la residencia de Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama.

Los ojos del Hokage mostraban miedo, algo muy dentro de él…

Se había quebrado en miles de pedazos…

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

Momentos antes, en otro lugar no lejos de ahí, un chico estaba sentado sobre la cabeza del antiguo Yondaime Hokage. Pensaba, en los 12 años de su vida siempre había sido maltratado; abusado física y psicológicamente por todos los aldeanos y shinobis de la aldea. Sin saber nada…

Hasta ese día.

Todos lo odiaban por tener al demonio encerrado dentro de él. No, lo odiaban porque veían al maldito zorro, en vez de ser su carcelero.

Estúpida ignorancia…

Estos momentos pensantes, se dio cuenta; que esta aldea nunca lo verá como él quisiera. Todos verían al Kyūbi y no a Uzumaki Naruto. Levantándose, dejo que el aire frio danzara sobre su cuerpo, y alejara sus preocupaciones muy lejos de ahí. De pronto, escucho música, no muy lejos de ahí, una tonada suave; la melodía del piano anunciaba su inicio. Luego, diferentes instrumentos se unían a ella…

_¡Conocía esa canción!_

En el Orfanato, había una maestra que a todos quería; era su favorita. La única persona que nunca lo veía mal, al contrario; ella le enseño a ser un bromista. Cuando alguna de las encargadas le hacía daño, él junto a ella les hacia la vida imposible. Siempre tocaba esa canción para ellos, en especial a él, los mejores momentos de su vida…

Hasta que llego ese día…

Por razones desconocidas, ella tuvo que partir. Los años hicieron que olvidara su nombre, pero nunca sus palabras…

_"Ganbatte Naru-chan, da lo mejor de ti"_

Su corazón palpitaba a cada tonada, sentía un calor en su interior…

Sentía que ella estaba con él…

Dejo llevarse por la música, y que la letra saliera desde el fondo de su corazón.

_Me wo tojite_

_Mimi wo sumashi_

_Kokoro no tobira_

_Hiraita no sa_

**: Su voz era relajada, suave pero con sentimiento :**

_Yume wo miru_

_Haruka tooku ni_

_Boku wo machi tsuzukeru_

_Basho ga aru yo_

**: Respiro hondo, las llamas de su ardiente corazón deseaban salir, que toda la aldea lo escuchara. Y si cantando con todo su ser era el método para ello… ¡Lo haría! :**

_Yukeru hazu I can go the distance_

_Osorenai hitomi to yuuki_

_Hontou no ai motome_

_Hikari kagayaku sono basho wo mezashi_

**: Impulsando su cuerpo dio un salto, todo su ánimo regresaba a cada letra de la canción. Aterrizando sus pies al suelo, empezó a correr; la canción le hacía sentir libre, le hacía recordar los buenos momento… Le hacía recordar a esa mujer :**

_Furi mukazu Aruki tsuzukeru_

_Tatoe yami ni mayoi Sasuratte mo_

_Unmei ga boku wo michibiki_

_Kimi e to tsuzuku michi wo tsukuru_

:** Sus pies se calmaron, llegando al parque; sus pasos caminantes fueron tranquilos, solitario era el ambiente, miro el árbol donde siempre estaba de pequeño, testigo de los demás niños jugando con los padres… sintiendo envidia por ellos :**

_Makenai sa I can go the distance_

_Kono inochi subete wo kakete_

_Tadori tsuku sono toki ni_

_Kitto umarete kita imi wo shiru yo_

**: Con mirada melancólica observo la antigua academia ninja, de buenos y malos momentos; un poco más tristes que buenos. La única persona que le ayudo, después de esa mujer; fue Umino Iruka. Aun sabiendo que tenía al Kyūbi en su interior, fue el único Sensei que le dio ánimos para seguir. Miro el columpio donde era su refugio en esos días, donde podría quitarse la máscara de felicidad; y mostrar al verdadero Naruto. Subiéndose a él, empezó a impulsarse, moviéndose por delante y por detrás. Sonreía al elevarse cada vez más, su niño interior quería salir… y lo dejaría salir :**

_Ai no hane wo atsumete tsunaida_

_Masshiro na tsubasa wo hiroge_

Un sonido en eco interrumpió su concentración, desbalanceándose del columpio cayó al suelo, un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios. Cada vez más cerca se podía escuchar… eran… ¿Aplausos? Su cuerpo buscaba identificar a la persona de aquellos aplausos, miraba de un lado al otro sin éxito, suspiro… se estaba volviendo loco.

-Tienes una grandiosa voz –Dijo una voz desconocida muy cerca de él.

Dando un respingo se levantó del suelo en media vuelta, ahí observo a un joven: de unos 25 años de edad; alto y caucásico, cabello semi-largo y rebelde; color platino, su rostro era sereno; pero a la vez…

Le sonreía.

Sus ropas eran extrañas, parecía extranjero y civil. El sujeto empezó a avanzar a donde estaba, su sonrisa parecía confiable; pero, no cometería el mismo error como con Mizuki. Sigilosamente su mano se dirigía a su Porta Kunai. Dispuesto para defenderse de cualquier movimiento sospechoso, espero… no dejaba de sonreír, solo unos centímetros más… y… se quedó estático…

Ese hombre se arrodillo frente a él

Era algo extraño e inesperado, nadie había hecho algo así, y más sin saber porque, solo en sus sueños siendo el Hokage. Pero esto no era un sueño, si no la vida real… y como pensó antes… Era extraño.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Después de tantos años, al fin lo encuentro… Elegido.

Estaba en Shock, era toda una sorpresa esa respuesta… solamente pudo decir lo que primero se le vino a la mente…

-¡NANI!

Y finalmente… se desmayó.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

Sus ojos reaccionaban, se había desmayado y no recordaba donde estaba, levantando un poco su cuerpo siguió sentado en el suelo; su cabeza dolía, todos sus pensamientos eran olas salvajes golpeándose entre sí. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, estaba en el Monte de los Hokages, ¿Cuándo y cómo había llegado ahí?

-Oh, veo que despertaste.

Volteo hacia donde estaba esa voz, sentado sobre la cabeza del Yondaime estaba el mismo sujeto de antes. Al parecer, miraba el atardecer, ¿Y quién no? Este día se veía maravilloso, un naranja especial que caía lentamente…

Un evento único.

Se levantó, camino hacia donde estaba la persona desconocida y se sentó a su lado.

-Es hermoso… -Dijo Naruto con fascinación.

-Tiene razón Elegido.

De nuevo eso del elegido…

-Disculpa, pero… no sé a qué te refieres con eso del elegido.

El desconocido esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, es normal ello… pero debes de saber, que muchos han esperado años por ti

-¿De verdad?

-Hai. Y gracias a tus acciones, pude encontrarte fácilmente.

-¿Qué acciones? –Pregunto Naruto confundido, pensativo, dejo que su mente recordara los sucesos que han pasado este día, recordó la prueba; las burlas de Kakashi y la patada que le dio Sasuke. Había sido un asco, pero… ¿Se refería a esas acciones?-. ¿Hablas del examen de los Equipos Genin?

El desconocido miro a Naruto, había escuchado sobre esas pruebas, y al parecer; no tomo en cuenta lo que había hecho.

-No Elegido, no sé realmente de que me habla, ¿Podría contarme?

El ánimo de Naruto decayó, era muy duro hablarlo, y más con un desconocido.

-N-No creo que sea conveniente. Además, no es tan grave, y-ya estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas.

-Sabe Elegido, hace mucho tiempo, una persona me dijo: Cuando alguien tiene un gran problema o miedo que se oculta en lo muy profundo de tu ser, la mejor solución es hablarla con alguien; ya sea conocida o un simple desconocido. Lo importante es liberar tu corazón.

-Debe ser una persona muy querida por ti.

-Lo es, o más bien lo fue. Hace tiempo que falleció, pero aun así; siempre sigo con orgullo las palabras que ella me enseño –El desconocido sonrió, sus ojos eran cristalinos, pero sin dejar de sonreír-. Entonces… ¿Le gustaría quitarse ese peso de encima?

Escucho su pregunta, ¿Sera bueno contarle sobre los sucesos de hoy? Bueno, él le conto algo personal, además… esas palabras le hacían recordar a su querida maestra.

¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Empezó a contarle sobre los acontecimientos de hoy, el desconocido escuchaba sin interrumpir, al parecer le gustaban las historias. Cuando finalizo, la mirada del desconocido era pensativa y seria.

Sus ojos asustaban.

-¿Realmente paso eso? –Le pregunto Naruto, su voz era fría. Solamente asintió-. Ya veo...

-¿En qué piensas? –Pregunto Naruto.

-En que todos son unos estúpidos –Hablo claro-. Ven lo que desean ver, tan corruptos y arrogantes son los humanos; que viven en su mundo color de rosa culpando de sus problemas a un niño ignorante de su posición.

-Pero ellos tiene justificación, ¿No? Digo, por culpa del zorro murieron muchas personas; incluyendo al Yondaime.

-¿Dice que tienen justificación para hacer lo que quieran contigo?

-N-No, no me refiero a eso.

-Entonces no tienen justificación, Elegido –Sentencio el desconocido. Con suavidad el joven adulto puso su mano en la mejilla de Naruto, acariciándola con cariño… le sonrió.

Naruto, al sentir el toque desprevenido por parte del desconocido su cuerpo reacciono nerviosamente. No estaba acostumbrado a toque físico, a excepción de las agresiones acostumbradas. Le incomodaba, pero a la vez…

Le gustaba.

Este cariño desconocido era cálido, cómodo y seguro.

-Tienes razón, no la tienen –Esbozo una sonrisa. El joven, sin dejar el gesto cariñoso correspondió al gesto.- Pero ya no hay nada que hacer, falle a la prueba, tendré que acostumbrarme a una vida de civil.

-Puede ser… -Declaro el desconocido, retirando su mano del rostro de Naruto se levantó, estirando su cuerpo dejo salir un gemido confortable. El anochecer ya llegaba, la luna se revelaba ante sus ojos… volvió a sonreír, había llegado la hora-. Aunque, hay otra elección –Comento, Naruto se le quedo mirando interrogativamente-. ¿Qué le parecería una propuesta diferente, Elegido?

-¿Qué propuesta? –Pregunto Naruto. Él no le respondió, solo se alejó unos cuantos pasos de él.

-Sígame y lo sabrá.

No pregunto más, solamente le siguió.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

Durante el transcurso del camino ninguno de los dos hablo, aunque; Naruto tenía curiosidad sobre la propuesta.

¿Sería buena aquella propuesta?

¿Habría que pagar algo por ella?

¿Acaso era una trampa?

Dudas y preguntas salían a flote, aun así, decidió ignorarlas y solo caminar.

-Llegamos –Hablo el desconocido deteniendo su paso.

Naruto se sorprendió en donde estaban…

Debajo de su casa.

¿Para qué lo habría traído a su hogar? De verdad, ese sujeto era un misterio.

-¡Oi! ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

No hubo respuesta, el desconocido retomo sus pasos ahora hacia las escaleras, subiendo tranquilamente dejando a Naruto algo enojado por ser ignorado.

¡Chotto matte! –Grito Naruto, corriendo detrás de él subió hasta el último piso. Su respiración era agitada, este día sí que era Problemático (Como Shikamaru suele decir a todo), respirando hondo miro al desconocido esperándolo delante de su puerta.

-¿Por qué tardo tanto en subir Elegido?

-¡"YO" soy el que debería preguntar qué hacemos aquí!

-Muy fácil, Elegido. Me gustaría que me invitara a pasar a su casa.

-¿Solo eso? –El desconocido asintió, Naruto camino hasta su posición y le volvió a mirar interrogante-. ¿Y la propuesta?

-Siempre he dicho que las cosas importantes se discuten mejor con una buena taza de Té –Su respuesta fue simple-. ¿Entramos?

Suspirando, busco sus llaves. Finalmente en sus manos abrió la puerta, prendiendo la luz invito pasar al desconocido. Toda la casa estaba como siempre: Platos de Ramen en el suelo, vajilla en la mesa; ropa sucia y regada por donde mirabas…

Un total desastre.

-Siento el desorden, no acostumbro a tener visitas.

-Tranquilo Elegido, aunque no lo crea, mi hogar es igual al suyo –Camino entre los objetos tirados, agachándose junto un Pote de Ramen… dio una pequeña risa-. Aunque, no hay tanto Ramen.

Los dos rieron un poco, nada mejor para armonizar un ambiente depresivo.

Momentos después, los dos estaban sentados en la pequeña sala, cada uno con su taza de té. Aun siendo de sobre, era delicioso.

-Hace tiempo que no probaba un buen Té como este, lo felicito Elegido.

-G-Gracias, pero creo que exageras, solo es un Té de sobre.

-Tal vez, pero un buen Té no necesariamente tiene que ser "Elegante" o "De alto costo". Lo que hace que un Té sea delicioso, es la persona que lo prepara.

Naruto sintió un calor entre sus mejillas, el hombre desconocido lo elogiaba, su estómago se sentía algo revuelto y nervioso. El recibir cumplidos no es algo tan a menudo en su vida.

-Arigato.

-No tiene por qué darlas. Elegido, para mí es un placer.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, realmente esto se estaba volviendo repetitivo. Además, había un asunto que arreglar.

-Disculpa… -El desconocido le miro-. Siento ser impaciente, pero… ¿Podrías decirme sobre la propuesta?

El desconocido, terminando su Té miro a Naruto, el chico solo pudo sonrojarse en pena.

_"Su forma de ser es algo curiosa, podríamos decir… que es un niño aun. El que le muestren cariño es algo tan asombroso e inesperado, como si fuera un regalo especial… Elegido, es usted alguien quien deseo conocer con más profundidad."_

-No tiene por qué disculparse Elegido –El desconocido hablo con voz relajada y algo paternal-. Además, no es impaciente… Solamente siente cierta curiosidad, y con gusto le diré mi propuesta –Naruto le sonrió con pena, centrándose en el joven adulto, haría lo que pocas veces hizo en sus días en la academia… Poner atención-. La propuesta que le hare es entrenarlo, Elegido –Naruto radiaba esperanza a su alrededor-. Pero… –Ese "Pero" ya no le gusto a Naruto-. No le entrenare en el arte Shinobi.

-¿Entonces qué cosa me enseñaras? –Pregunto Sorpresivo y algo Desesperado. El Joven Desconocido no decía nada, solo le miraba seriamente… Naruto, pensó con miedo; pudo haber tirado a la basura su última oportunidad-. G-Gomen, no debí de interrumpirte.

-Tranquilícese, Elegido. No estoy enojado ni nada parecido, mi mirada es seria con todos; yo soy el que se disculpa por haberle interpretado mal –Naruto asintió sin problemas, entendía. A veces él podía ser así-. Como le decía, no le entrenare para que usted sea un Shinobi. Le entrenare en un arte diferente a los demás, que solo pocas personas pueden entender; podríamos decir… Un Legado.

-¡Sugoi! ¿Y cuál es el nombre de ese Legado?

-Siento ser grosero, pero no puedo decirle con más detalles mis planes.

-¿Por qué no?

-Las paredes tienen oído, Elegido. Cualquiera podría escuchar esta plática, y; conociendo como son, harán cualquier cosa por interrumpir o negar su aprendizaje. Lo mejor será irnos de esta aldea para comenzar con libertad su entrenamiento.

En eso tenía razón, la aldea nunca cambiara de parecer ante sus pensamientos sobre él, para todos; el seguirá siendo el endemoniado zorro.

-Concuerdo contigo, pero no creo que me dejen ir con tanta libertad; el viejo me negara la solicitud.

-No hay por qué preocuparse con pequeños detalles, por ahora empaque lo que desee llevar. Luego, lo que hará usted es…

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

El frio de la media noche era perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan, a lo lejos de las grandes puertas de Konoha, caminaban dos sombras partiendo a su siguiente objetivo. El chico rubio estaba ansioso, se le habían cerrado las puertas a su sueño de ser Hokage, pero ahora; tenía las llaves para retomar un nuevo camino.

-¿Ansioso Elegido? –Pregunto el joven adulto.

-¡Mucho, nunca había salido de la aldea, y el saber que iremos a lugares desconocidos me emociona!

-Me alegra mucho su respuesta –Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente-. A propósito, ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Naruto.

-¿Podría terminar la canción de antes? –Pregunto apenado el desconocido-. Esa canción es de mis favoritas, y me gustaría que la terminara… Si no es mucha molestia.

Entendió, también era su favorita.

-Pero… no hay forma que la pueda terminar sin la música…

-La música está alrededor de nosotros, si usted piensa en la música, si siente cada nota; sonido y ritmo en su interior… todo es posible, aun sin tener los instrumentos necesarios. Inténtelo Elegido.

Cerró sus ojos, dejo nuevamente que esa energía cálida tomara posesión de su cuerpo. Al abrirlos, su cuerpo corrió sobre el trayecto recto que tomaban dejando atrás a su compañero de viaje.

_Yukeru hazu I can go the distance_

_Osorenai hitomi to yuuki_

_Hontou no ai motome…_

_¡Hikari kagayaku sono basho wo mezashi!_

Naruto miro con detalle la Hermosa escena que había delante de sus ojos. La luna iluminaba el hermoso paisaje en colores puros y oscuros. Se sentía vivo…

Se sentía Libre.

El Joven adulto le miro por detrás, le empezaba agradar cada vez más ese espíritu indomable del chico. Esto se estaba volviendo en algo personal, y se encargaría que él joven Elegido fuera feliz en estos años que permanecerían juntos.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

Mientras tanto, en Konoha. O más bien en la torre del Hokage, el Sandaime estaba con una fuerte depresión a su alrededor. Hace horas se le había entregado, por parte del ANBU que buscaría a Naruto, una nota junto con el Hitai-ate de Uzumaki Naruto ensangrentado. Sus ojos nuevamente se postraron en la Nota que estaba en sus manos, no podía creer que él chico se había suicidado…

¡Y todo por culpa de un Imbécil!

La volvió a leer, esperando que fuera una ilusión, una pesadilla en la que despertaría por los gritos quejosos del chico, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón… Sabía que nunca volvería a pasar.

_Para el Hokage:_

_Si usted está leyendo esto… es que ya no estoy en esta "Vida" si le podríamos llamar así._

_No se moleste en buscar mi cuerpo, antes de morir, me enfrente al Kyūbi. Si, se sobre el demonio encerrado en mi interior, Mizuki me lo dijo después de mostrarse y lastimar a Iruka-sensei al estar buscando el pergamino…_

_Y creo que usted también lo sabía… ¿No es así?_

_Pero, no se preocupe. Le entiendo, debe de haber sido muy duro guardar el secreto al mirarme. Yo hubiera hecho lo contrario, pero, ¿Quién soy para contradecirlo? Solamente el demonio que todos desean eliminar._

_Como decía, me enfrente al Kyūbi antes de morir, le pedí que desapareciera mi cuerpo, nadie tendrá el placer de hacer lo que quieran con él._

_Nadie volverá a preocuparse de que el demonio los ataque otra vez._

_Me despido de usted. Hokage-sama, le agradezco estos años que me cuido y me apoyo, usted; al igual que Iruka-sensei y los dueños de Ichiraku Ramen siempre serán las únicas personas, que me hicieron feliz. Aunque hubiera sido pocos…_

_Todos ustedes fueron mi familia, y eso lo agradezco de corazón._

_Siento que salí algo cursi, pero viene de mi corazón._

_Sin más palabras que decir, le digo adiós a esta aldea que nunca fue ni será mi hogar._

_Hasta nunca Konoha, que el demonio se va._

_Hasta siempre, Sarutobi-Ojīsan_

_Naruto._

Sus ojos acumulaban las lágrimas cálidas por su dolor, le había fallado a Naruto, le había fallado a Kushina y a Minato. La aldea traiciono su petición… No, el traiciono la petición del Yondaime al no impedir los ataques en contra de Naruto. Miro la cara del Yondaime, al verla, sentía que Minato le miraba con decepción.

Y lo merecía.

-Perdónenme, Kushina… Minato… les he fallado…

"Perdóname Naruto"

**[つづく****] Continuara...**

**...**

**¡Wotcher publico!**

**Puesto que no pude continuarla a causa de algunos eventos personales, decidí nuevamente dar un reinicio a todo, como igual reinicio a las votaciones de la pareja de Naruto. Cabe decir que me siento feliz de nuevamente volver aquí y de tanto pensarlo, escribir esta historia (Junto con algunos nuevos eventos y otros ya viejos reiniciarlos por igual) Así que ya sean personas que conocen la historia (O nuevas personas que la leen) Espero que les guste el inicio de la historia (A los que la conocen les invito nuevamente a que lo vuelvan a leer)**

**Los que ya conocen la historia hasta ahora saben quiénes se han introducido (Los que no lo sabrán en los siguientes capítulos) Quiero avisar que serán 3 personas más quienes se unirán a Naruto y al Joven Misterioso en la historia en estos momentos. Esas 3 personas ya tienen definida su pareja (No quiero objeciones) La pareja de Naruto será elegida por ustedes (El poll se reinició y todo está en 0) La cual será anunciada después del Capítulo 7 (El prólogo cuenta como capitulo!) Las chicas que estarán en el Poll serán:**

~Hyūga Hinata~

~Kazahana Koyuki~

~Ayame~

~Senju Tsunade~

~Terumi Mei~

~Mitarashi Anko~

**Estas serán las chicas las cuales estarán a votación (No habrá otras) y podrán ser elegidas en el poll que pondré en mi perfil (O por igual en sus reviews) Que gane la mejor y voten para que la chica que deseen sea la pareja de Naruto.**

**Ahora que he terminado con eso quiero poner unos puntos en claro.**

**Primero: El fic no tendrá nada de acción (No se escribir escenas de pelea) en si será más un Songfic (Habrá diferentes canciones de diferentes idiomas) Romántico, Humor (Tal vez no muy bueno, pido disculpas de antemano) Drama y mucho material Maduro (No quiero quejas de ello!) Habrá Banshings (Dependiendo de mi humor) pero no tantos en algunas cosas. Están Avisados**

**Segundo: Quiero informar que yo soy un fan... GRAN FAN del NaruHina (Mi gran deseo es que esta pareja sea canon en el fic y que Kishimoto deje sus JODIDAS Trolleadas y nos de lo que todo el mundo esperamos y soñamos por muchos años! Grr!) Pero la pareja que sea elegida será con la cual estará Naruto, así que si les gusta la pareja me alegro... a los que no y dejen de leer mi historia, pues me decepcionaría... Espero que no pase eso y que puedan disfrutar mi historia. Al igual quiero decir que la chica que sea elegida por Naruto el romance no surgirá así de rápido (Así no es el amor... bueno, a excepción por Hinata) Pero eso es diferente. El romance surgirá poco a poco en lo que pase la historia... Habrá una que otra sorpresa (A muchos no les gustara) pero es parte de la trama e historia, todo se aclarara a su momento. Así que abusados de lo que llegue a pasar.**

**Tercero: No aceptare que nadie intente decirme que hacer o como hacer mi trabajo. Espero de ustedes todo su apoyo, para que la historia, como en escritor para mejorar con sus consejos. Ya que ellos me ayudan a mejorar mis trabajos como igual dar todo de mi para que ustedes estén satisfechos con los capitulo e historias que hare para USTEDES. No les pediré reviews (Un escritor no hace eso!) Pero si les pido su cooperación y su apoyo para ayudarme a crecer como escritor.**

**Cuarto: Tampoco permitiré que alguien robe mi trabajo, ya que seamos sinceros... Enoja, te desilusiona mucho el que otra persona se lleve el crédito que uno pone en mente como en cuerpo. Si quieren postear mi trabajo en otros lugares primero pidan permiso a través de un PM. Ya que si me entero de que alguien posteo mi fic en otro lugar (Sea foro o página de lectura) y dice que fue su trabajo... Lo reportare. De verdad pido su apoyo para que no pase esto. Ya que yo hago esto no solo como diversión, si no también que es una parte de mí que yo amo con todo mi corazón. Además de sentir una sensación cálida al poder escribir para ustedes y solo para ustedes. He leído uno que otro fic mío en otros lugares y cuando anuncian mi nombre como el creador y autor de esas historias, me hace sentir Orgulloso y con más ganas de seguir con ellos.**

**Final: Los capitulos seran largos y cortos, dependiendo la inspiracion y como vaya viendo la historia. Igualemente las posteadas de los capítulos no tienen fecha concreta, como todos yo tengo mi vida y también responsabilidades. No dejare el fic nuevamente ni tampoco tardare milenios en poner capítulos nuevos. Así que por favor no pongan reviews o mensajes de que cuando pondré capitulo nuevo. Sean pacientes como yo lo soy cuando escribo  
**

**Es todo por ahora, espero que tengan un lindo día y que disfruten de la historia como yo disfruto en escribirlas. **

**Me despido agradeciendo su apoyo y su atención hacia mis trabajos.**

**Atte.**

**Selpharion**


	2. Capitulo 1: Running With the Night

**Capitulo 1: Running With the Night**

La luna llena iluminaba la presencia de dos personas caminando con rumbo a un desconocido destino. El más joven de los dos, conocido como Uzumaki Naruto. Miraba con cansancio y aburrimiento a su alrededor. Hace unas horas que había decidido partir a encontrar su camino en la vida y poder ser alguien quienes todos reconocerán. Y todo gracias a la intromisión de la persona que estaba delante de él. Alguien quien, le había prometido entrenarlo en algo que no sabía. Como por ejemplo no sabía su nombre ni de dónde venía, pero aun así lo seguía. Soltó un fuerte bostezo, el cual llego a los oídos del joven adulto delante de él, quien respondió con una leve risa.

-¿Cansado Elegido? –pregunto el joven peli-plata sin voltear o detenerse. Naruto en vez de responder, volvió a bostezar sonoramente. Haciendo nuevamente que el joven adulto diera una risa

Naruto respondió gruñendo, no estaba cansado... ¡ESTABA ABURRIDO! Todo el trayecto era silencioso, sin ninguna conversación, solamente los pasos que daban sus pies. Suspirando, miro la espalda nuevamente del hombre y hablo.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos? –Pregunto el rubio en voz cansada pero curiosa.

-Por ahí –Dijo con simpleza-

-¿En dónde está?

-Lejos.

-¿Cuándo llegaremos?

-Cuando tengamos que llegar, Elegido.

Naruto, negando con la cabeza, se le ocurrió preguntar algo; que, no había tenido tiempo (O idea) de preguntar.

-¿Podría al menos saber, que clase de entrenamiento tendré?

Por unos segundos, Naruto pareció escuchar un leve susurro por parte del joven adulto, para luego, escuchar su respuesta…

-No.

El soplido del viento paso sobre el rostro de Naruto, para cuando el chico estupefacto… exploto…

¡NANI!

Saltando sobre el joven adulto, caminando como oruga por todas partes y gritando, exigiendo una explicación. El joven desconocido solamente tapo sus oídos usando solamente sus dedos índices, mientras esperaba y esperaba. Hasta que, 10 minutos después, el joven Elegido cayo rendido, sudando en el suelo, para luego, ver como el peli-plata se hincaba a su altura. Le miro a los ojos con una sonrisa mientras que el joven le correspondía por igual.

-La paciencia da recompensas, Elegido. –Dijo el misterioso adulto, tendiéndole la mano a Naruto, le ayudo a levantarse- Aun no es el momento de hablar sobre eso, pero pronto lo sabrá.

Naruto asintió, resoplando.

-Lo sé, pero… estoy aburrido.

Entendiendo sus palabras, el joven peli-plata poso su mano sobre el cabello rebelde del Ex-Genin, revolviéndolo con el gesto, haciendo reír al chico.

-Sí, el silencio puede llegar a apagar las emociones de la gente, pero, ¿Sabe algo Elegido? –Pregunto a Naruto, quien le miro interrogante- La oscuridad de la noche también puede ser una diversión –Naruto levanto una ceja al no comprender. El Peli-plata desconocido solamente cerró los ojos y sonrió.

De pronto, el cuerpo del joven adulto era rodeado por una capa de energía blanca con tonos negros. La cual hacia que su cabello rebelde se levantara y a su alrededor empezara a esparcirse, pequeñas luces. Quien, el cual Naruto; se sorprendió al escuchar, como el silencioso ambiente, era remplazado por el sonido de una música desconocida para él. Miraba a su alrededor, y esas pequeñas luces que los rodeaban, empezaban a estallar en pequeñas tonadas, algunas se unían con la naturaleza y otras tocaban su cuerpo, dándole pequeñas cosquillas. Sonriendo más, miro nuevamente a su adulto compañero, quien vio a abrir sus ojos, su rostro mostro aún más sorpresa, cuando vio, que los ojos del peli-plata, habían sido remplazados, de sus comunes color perla, a uno rojo carmesí. Hipnotízate, fieros pero tranquilizantes.

El joven desconocido, miro a su joven compañero, su rostro le hacía reír, un chico de su edad se sorprendía de muchas cosas, y más de algo tan familiar para él. Chasqueando sus dedos, despertó al joven Naruto y le hizo la seña de continuar, mientras, para divertir al joven Elegido, comenzó a cantar; al ritmo de la noche oscura.

_The heart of the city street was beating_

_Light from the neons turned the dark to day_

_We were too hot to think of sleeping_

_We had to get out before the magic got away_

**:La flora del ambiente se iluminaba de colores brillantes, iluminando el paisaje y el camino:**

_We were running with the night_

_Playing in the shadows_

_Just You and I, 'til the morning light._

_(__**We were running**__)_

_Oh..._

_(__**Running with the night**__)_

**:Las flores, se movían de lado, cantando en coro junto al Joven Peli-plata. Naruto, miraba con fascinación, mientras caminaba al ritmo de la música:**

_You were looking so good girl, heads were turning_

_You and me on the town, ooh, we let it all hang out_

_The fire was in us, we were burning_

_We were gonna go all the way and we never had a doubt_

**:Los ojos carmesí del joven adulto, brillaban ardiendo en fuego, girando sobre el baile caminante, mirando frente a frente al joven Elegido de cabellos rubios, sin detenerse al caminar/bailar de espaldas:**

_We were running with the night_

_Playing in the shadows_

_Just You and I, 'til the morning light._

_(__**We were running**__)_

_¡Oohwoowoh!_

_(__**Running with the night**__)_

**:Mostrando una sonrisa pícara, el joven; envuelto de la energía que lo cubría, desapareció entre las sobras. Haciendo que Naruto por unos instantes se detuviera, hasta sentir una mano posar en su hombro, su cuerpo envuelto en dos grandes brazos, y mirar frente a frente al peli-plata con los mismos ojos carmesí llameantes. Que a sus ojos azules admiraba, de una forma única:**

_(__**We were so in love**__) _

_¡You and me!_

_(__**On the boulevard**__) _

_¡Wild and free!_

_(__**Giving all we got**__)_

_ ¡We laid it down!_

_(__**Taking every shot**__) _

_¡We took the town!_

**:Naruto perdido, sentía sus mejillas cálidas al contacto con el joven, perdido en sus ojos rojo-carmesí. Sin darse cuenta además, de que su cuerpo, había cambiado a la forma de su técnica Oiroke, pero; en vez de tener su atuendo común Naranja. Su ahora femenino cuerpo llevaba sedas transparentes, dando una imagen de una diosa. Sus largos cabellos rubios caían en cascadas brillantes; y sus delicados pies dejaban de tocar el suelo… Mientras, se movía en la dirección que el chico peli-plateado, le dirigía:**

_We were running with the night_

_Playing in the shadows_

_Just You and I, ¡Girl it was so right…!_

_¡So right!_

_(__**We were running**__)_

_¡Oooh!_

_(__**Running with the night**__)_

**:Las manos del joven adulto, se movían delicadamente sobre el cuerpo de la chica, mientras levantando su brazo, llevándola en un giro, la acerco nuevamente a él, abrazándola posesivamente:**

_¡Just you and I!_

**:Susurrándole al oído esas palabras, sonriéndole delicadamente, la separa de su cuerpo y se miran nuevamente a los ojos mutuamente:**

_(__**¡We were running!**__)_

_We were running with the night_

_Playing in the shadows_

_Just You and I, Girl it was so right…_

_(__**We were running**__)_

_¡Girl it was so right!_

_(__**Running with the night**__)_

_So right…_

**:Levantándola al aire, giraban y reían los dos mutuamente felices, Naruto, aun en su versión femenina, su voz al reír de forma cantarina, alegraba al joven peli-plateado. Entre las palabras de la canción, lentamente fue bajándola nuevamente al suelo, para luego separarse de Naruto, quien volvió a su forma original. Miraba al joven adulto caminar lentamente, mientras a su alrededor, empezaba a silenciarse; y las luces se apagaban junto con las flores que volvían a dormir:**

_Just You and I…_

**:El desconocido miro al cielo estrellado aclarándose, mostrando un leve gesto melancólico:**

_Girl it was so right…_

Los primeros Rayos del sol acariciaban su faz, cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de su toque. Al abrirlos, nuevamente sus ojos volvieron a su color natural después de un suspiro. Volteo su mirada para observar a Naruto, quien; aun en estado de shock, no estaba al tanto de que había amanecido. Negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa juguetona, el Peli-plata dijo.

-Es un bello amanecer ¿Verdad, Elegido?

El rubio Ex-Genin, se acerco sin dejar de estar impresionado por lo que acaba de pasar, estando los dos frente a frente, Naruto pregunto

-¿Qué fue eso?

El Peli-plata respondió

-Podríamos decir, Elegido; que eso fue… "Magia"

-¿Es lo que aprenderé en mi entrenamiento?

-Puede ser, Elegido… puede ser.

El rubio asintió sin decir nada más, para nuevamente retomar su camino cuando…

_"Pssfstt"_

El sonido de ramas quebrantándose advirtió a los dos jóvenes, los cuales; miraron a su lado izquierdo, en donde se encontraba un gran tronco de madrea, cubierto de hojas de distintos colores y césped. Y al otro lado del tronco, en la tierra. Se encontraban dos jóvenes pelirrojas, una respirando agitadamente estando inconsciente, mientras la otra, con débiles ojos y de color rojo suave, miraba poca visibilidad y esperanza, susurrando…

-T-Tasukete K-Kud-das-ai…

Su mano, sujetando con fuerza los pantalones anaranjados de Naruto, cayó desmayada. El joven rubio oji-azul, con preocupación dirigió su mirada al joven peli-plata, el cual asintió y dio la señal de que tomara a una de las dos chicas. Para luego salir corriendo con prisa, al siguiente pueblo cercano.

**[つづく****] Continuara...**

**...**

**¡Wotcher mis queridos lectores!**

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo 1 de**

**"Star Music: El Príncipe de la Música"**

**Para las personas que dejaron review y les gusto la historia. Les agradezco que le den una oportunidad, espero que muchos más les empiece a interesar y le den una oportunidad, que realmente no se arrepentirán.**

**Bueno, varios de ustedes me pidieron el nombre de la canción que Naruto canto en el prólogo. Bueno, esta canción se llama**

**I Can Go the Distance**

**Del intérprete: Fumiya Fuji**

**Y fue cantada (Si la escuchan bien) en la película de Disney Hércules. Solo que esta es la versión Japonesa y puedo decir que cuando la escuche, se volvió una de mis canciones favoritas, además de que fue la que me dio la idea de empezar con mi historia.**

**Ahora, la canción que se ha puesto en este capítulo se llama**

**Running With The Night**

**Del intérprete: Lionel Richie**

**Muchos pensaran: "Dude! No me dijiste que sería Yaoi!"**

**Sé que ustedes pensaran eso, puedo leer su mente -sonidos misteriosos- Pero antes de que algunos de ustedes se pongan un tanto loquitos, les diré que NO FUE YAOI!**

**Si leen bien la escena, Naruto cambio de su forma Masculina a su Femenina... FEMENINA!**

**Preguntaran porque... pues les dejare con la duda, ya que es parte de la historia y no andaré con Spoilers.**

**Como dije al principio, habrá escenas Maduras y de mente abierta. Así que por favor no se quejen y de verdad, no dejen de leer la historia. Denle una oportunidad, como dije muchas cosas pasaran y son parte de la historia. No las cambiare solo porque algunos no les gusta, entendido!?**

**Bien, dejando fuera eso. Hasta ahorita las votaciones están un poco apagadas.**

**Y los resultados van así:**

Hyūga Hinata: 2

Kazahana Koyuki: 2

Ayame: 0

Senju Tsunade: 0

Terumi Mei: 2

Mitarashi Anko: 0

**Pues al parecer 3 van en empate en el favoritismo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Ahorita nada, pero me alegro de que al menos haya respuesta. Esperemos que en este capítulo haya más respuesta en las votaciones...**

**Conste que no habrá Harem, así que si hay empate cuando se llegue en el capítulo 7, tendré que esperar hasta el capítulo 10 para declarar a un ganado.**

**Por ahora me retiro, espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Atte.**

**Selpharion**


	3. Capítulo 2: Dos Pelirrojas x Decisiones

**Capítulo 2: Dos Pelirrojas x Decisiones**

En un pequeño hotel, en la pequeña aldea de Shinko, el desconocido peli-plata, colocaba un trapo húmedo sobre la frente de una de las dos pelirrojas; que, él y el joven elegido habían rescatado hace ya tres días. Poco a poco se iban recuperando de la intensa fiebre, que fue causada por el veneno de una serpiente conocida como "Sechinsuko". No era muy común entre las Naciones Elementales que esta clase de reptil: Pequeño, de un exótico añil. Hermosa creatura, pero intensamente mortal. Su veneno, podría matar a un adulto común en 8 horas si no se trata a tiempo. Al parecer, el causante de este ataque contra ellas, deseaba deshacerse por alguna razón, suerte o no; habían llegado a tiempo para salvarlas.

Al otro lado de la cama, se encontraba Naruto, dormido de una forma incomoda sobre la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado. Desde que habían encontrado a las dos chicas, no se había separado de su lado. Le había preguntado al Joven Elegido el segundo día del porque no se separaba de ellas. No las conocía, ni nada parecido. Mucho menos él mismo entendía del porqué. Solamente pudo responderle con algo, que el joven peli-plata. Tuvo que meditar por un buen rato.

Se levantó de su silla, dirigiéndose hacia la de Naruto, con suavidad, poso su mano en el hombro de Naruto, Sacudiendo un poco el cuerpo del joven chico, quien habría sus ojos azules con mucha pereza, lo miro y le dijo ya teniendo su atención.

-Joven Elegido, saldré un momento a buscar un poco de provisiones en la tienda de la aldea. No tardare.

Naruto, aun medio dormido le asintió. Tranquilamente, salió de la habitación y del hotel, esperando que la aldea, aun siendo pequeña, pudiera conseguir lo más necesario posible para poder seguir su rumbo, cuando las dos jóvenes pelirrojas despertaran.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

Mientras tanto en la habitación del hotel, Naruto había decido tomar un baño rápido, no sin antes de estar seguro de que las chicas tuvieran alguna mejora. Comprobando su calor corporal con el de ellas, claramente, aún estaban con un poco de fiebre, pero había disminuido. El agua de la regadera caía sobre su cuerpo, ¡Como le sentaba bien un baño! Después de dos días sin alejarse de la silla, y de cuidar de esas dos chicas, se merecía relajarse. Aunque, sus pensamientos retornaban el un circulo, una y otra vez sobre esa sensación que tuvo la noche que las encontraron, Una parte de él no recordaba lo sucedido, pero, muy dentro de él, tenía las imágenes del chico, su estómago brotaban mariposas, sus mejillas se sonrojaban al recordar los fieros ojos carmesí del joven adulto. Sacudió su cabeza, no debía de recordar ni quería recordar ese momento. Pero aun así lo sentía, algo muy dentro de él le hacía recordar eso. ¿Qué le sucedía?, ¿Esto era normal? Deseaba que el cielo le respondiera, pero no sucedería. Solo suspiro, todo era un embrollo problemático. Era mejor dejarlo a un lado por ahora. Sus labios formaron su peculiar sonrisa al volver en sí y retomar su baño, lo volvía a repetir: ¡Como le sentaba bien este baño!

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

Abría sus ojos, pesadamente, su cuerpo comenzaba a recobrar el sentido. Sus ojos aun borrosos por el despertar, le hacían sentirse un poco mareada. Levantando poco a poco su cuerpo, quedando sentada. El trapo que tenía en la frente cayo, ignorándolo, miro hacia los lados, reconocía las paredes de tal vez una habitación, suspirando aliviada, no eran del tipo de cosas que "ESA" cosa (Quien realmente no podía conocer como un ser humano) tenía en su guarida. Poco a poco, descubriendo sus descalzos pies y posarlos al piso, se levantaba un poco tambaleante, aun mareada. Espero unos momentos para recuperarse por completo. Tres minutos después, estando en sí, camino hacia la ventana más cerca, donde pudo contemplar que estaban en alguna aldea, llovía, las gotas del agua que goteaban sobre la ventana, mostraban su reflejo, representando cada gota como sus lágrimas. Por fin era libre de tanto problema, de tanta tortura y de una gran inmundicia. Recordando sobre su acompañante, se dispuso a dar la vuelta cuando de pronto…

Escucho el crujir de una puerta abrirse.

Volteando su cuerpo, miro sobre la puerta salir a un chico, quien estaba completamente húmedo

¡Y DESNUDO!

El chico, silbando sin darse cuenta de nada, hasta que miro de frente igual y encontrarse con la mirada estupefacta de la chica, quedando igual. Sin decir nada, solo la lluvia caer y del sonido que hacía se podía escuchar. Parpadeando tres veces al mismo tiempo, respondieron con solo un…

KYA!/AHH!

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

_"Algo dentro, en lo muy interior de mí, me habla, me susurra, que debo estar con ellas. Pues ellas, harán lo mismo por mi algún día"_

No era muy normal, menos común que sucediera lo que sucede, era muy temprano, no debía de haber escuchado esa voz sin antes de haber iniciado con ese "Entrenamiento".

Pero sucedió…

No estaba asustado, si no sorprendido. Si lo que paso hace tres días y eso, no probaban que él era el "Elegido" Nada lo haría. Poco a poco se revelara mucho del pasado, de su arte y de algo que cambiara al mundo completamente ante su regreso.

"Solo un poco más, Elegido…"

Se repetía a sí mismo, en sus brazos llevaba algunas bolsas con comida y medicamentos. Las provisiones les durarían una semana, suficiente para la llegada a su destino principal. La lluvia siempre lo tranquilizaba, de hecho le encantaba, lo relajaba y lo hacía sentir nuevamente unido a sus seres queridos, quienes por desgracia, se habían ido de su lado. Se sentía solo, o más bien... vacío.

Aunque eso cambio, ante su encuentro con el Elegido.

Sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa, al recordar ese hecho, tan hilarante, pero tan cálido en su corazón y alma. Le tomo años su búsqueda, tras fallido y fallido. Se dejó guiar por su corazón. Y como siempre, lo llevo al lugar indicado, en el momento indicado.

Teniendo a la vista el hotel, se apresuró, ya casi era la hora de cenar y el joven Elegido no había comido desde ayer. Estaba dispuesto a prepararle una deliciosa cena.

-Espero que al Elegido le guste el Tempura, aunque… la última vez que lo cocine, me castigaron una semana sin entrar a la cocina por enfermar a la mayoría de todos. ¡Ya se! Le preparare Onigiri con relleno de salmón… solo espero que no se me pase esta vez la cantidad del vinagre. Mejor será si hago Mitarashi Dango… pero cuando lo hice anteriormente todos quedaron con la boca cerrada a causa de hacer accidentalmente un poderoso pegamento con la masa... –Suspiro algo deprimido, era bueno en la cocina, un poco torpe cuando se trata de preparar algo para alguien especial. Volvió a suspirar, pedía que al menos, un poco de Sashimi no fuera mortal para el Elegido…

_**KYA!/AHH!**_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante el grito proveniente de la habitación donde el Elegido y las dos chicas se encontraban. Dejando caer la bolsa de provisiones al suelo, corrió y corrió rápidamente, pasando de lado al casero, subiendo las escaleras sin detenerse, esquivando a las personas que se encontraban en el pasillo del piso. Abrió con fuerza la puerta para encontrarse una Escena… un poco… ¿Hilarante?

-¡HENTAI, HENTAI! –Grito la chica pelirroja quien golpeaba al Elegido con, increíble de ver, la puerta que anteriormente era del baño.

-NO SOY NINGUN PERVERTIDO LOCA SIN REMEDIO, DEJA DE GOLPEARME! –Naruto respondió, usando su hombro como escudo ante los golpes que daba la chica.

-CLARO QUE ERES UN PERVERTIDO, PERVERTIDO. SALIENDO DESNUDO PARA TOMARME, YO; UNA POBRE, DULCE E INOFENSIVA JOVENCITA –Seguía gritando sin detenerse, sus ojos estaban cerrados y con lágrimas en cascadas, sin escuchar la voz de Naruto que parara- TAYUYA-CHAN! TASUKETE KUDASAI! UN PERVERTIDO DE CLOSET ME QUIERE VIOLAR!

La otra chica, identificada como Tayuya, solo gruñía entre las sabanas. Sin abrir los ojos dijo.

-Cállense que quiero dormir bestias!

-TAYUYA-CHAN, UN RUBIO DESNUDO, FEO Y CHAPARRO ME QUIERE VIOLAR, AYUDA! –Grito en suplica exagerada, con leves sollozos y sin dejar de llorar divertidamente.

Al escuchar las palabras: Chaparro y violar, hicieron que la segunda pelirroja se mostrara aun lado de Naruto. Quien solo miro arriba, asustado por el aura asesina que liberaba. Tragando saliva con fuerza. La sonrisa demoniaca prometía "DOLOR"

-Con que… queriendo violar a Karin-chan y en mí presencia –Ahora en sus manos hechas puños sujetaba un gran mazo, hecho totalmente de metal, con pinchos en la parte gruesa del martillo, la cual tenía un grabado que decía: El Violanator 5000- Te vas a morir, Hijo de puta…

Naruto tembló, se iba a morir… le iba a doler… lo iban a violar con un mazo metálico… Solo hizo algo que alguien con medio cerebro haría…

-¡AYUDA!

Gritar, gritar por ayuda.

El joven desconocido suspiro. Se fue por solo diez minutos y todo ya era un caos. Camino lentamente hacia las chicas y estando a sus espaldas, levanto los brazos, sus dos manos se posicionaron cerca de las partes traseras de las cabezas de las dos chicas.

Y a las dos, les doy un fuerte Zape.

Las pelirrojas cabreadas, miraron hacia atrás para saber quién se había atrevido a esa acción. Para después temblar, ante el aura asesina y oscura que provenía del joven frente a ellas, junto a unos ojos totalmente fríos que las observaba con dureza.

-Espero que se hayan divertido en mi ausencia. Pues… -Sus nudillos tronaban con fuerza- Gracias a su show, me acaban de costar TODO mi dinero en provisiones –Su voz los hizo sentir perturbados- Ahora los tres… ¡SUFRIRAN! –Termino de decir, con una sonrisa maligna y totalmente desquiciada.

Todas las personas fuera del hotel, escuchaban los gritos de súplica y dolor que se encontraban en la habitación, como un gran ~BOOM~ que se hizo resonar. Todos, incluyendo árboles, edificios y tiendas. Les caía una gota de sudor por tal escándalo.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

_~-¡Clint!~_

El suave sonido de dos suaves metales chocar

_~Fum~_

La enérgica flama despertar.

_~Broup~_

La mezcla de papel y hojas entrando en combustión.

_~Jouf~_

El exhalar de un golpe de humo, salir por la boca en aire comprimido.

Junto con la lluvia, un buen cigarro era un gran acompañante, para sacar todo el estrés formado por tres seres problemáticos; que, en estos momentos, colgaban amarrados sobre una cuerda demasiado resistente para sus cuerpos. Mala suerte para Naruto, que aún seguía con una toalla nada más. Tayuya trataba de salir de alguna forma al querer aflojarlas, pero sin éxito. Karin, la segunda pelirroja era la más tranquila, solamente estaba avergonzada sobre la situación en la que estaban y de que, además. Tenía a un chico semi-desnudo a su lado.

El joven peli-plata, seguía tranquilamente fumando su cigarrillo, el sonido de la lluvia incrementaba y disminuía, lluvias así son algo… casi interesante. Todo era pacifico (Ignorando los gruñidos de Tayuya, claro está). Tomándose su tiempo, decidió hablar primero.

-Espero que hayan aprendido su lección.

Solo respondieron con un gruñido.

-¿Perdón? No los escuche –Se hizo el sordo- ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?

-Si… -Respondieron en susurro.

-Nuevamente, no los escuche, Dijeron ¿Qué?

Volvieron a gruñir (A Excepción de Tayuya, que solo grito)

-Volveré a repetir una vez más, ustedes dijeron ¿Qué?

-¡QUE SI, NO VOLVEREMOS A PELEAR! –Los tres gritaron con fuerza.

El chico de ojos perla solo dio una fuerte carcajada, dando un último golpe de humo, apagando el cigarro, depositándolo en un cilindro metálico y levantarse para quedar aun lado de ellos.

-¿Prometen que no pelearan nuevamente?

Los tres asintieron.

-¿Hablaremos sin problema?

Volvieron a asentir.

-¡Bien! –Exclamo- Ya era hora.

Jalando un pequeño trozo de la cuerda, los tres cayeron al suelo, dando un gemido de dolor, no fuerte, pero si un poco grave.

-Ahora –Se sentó sobre un cojín en el suelo, mientras les señalaba sentarse frente a el- Hablemos.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

-Comprendo…

El joven desconocido de ojos aperlados y Naruto, habían escuchado la historia de las chicas antes de encontrarlas. Habían sido desde un principio tres, no dos. Pero su compañera fue capturada al sacrificarse para que ellas, pudieran escapar a medias.

¿Y porque el escape?

No tenía la menor idea, era un tema muy delicado, sus cuerpos y sus reacciones lo comprobaban, estaban aún nerviosas. Y no confiarían en nadie desconocido, sin importar que hayan sido ellos dos sus salvadores.

Naruto no decía nada, en toda la conversación había guardado silencio, solo prestaba atención, como su compañero adulto. Pero, el joven peli-plata sabía que, el joven Elegido sentía una conexión con ellas.

Porque él también la sentía.

-Así que… ¿Las dos son originarias de Ta no Kuni? –Pregunto el joven adulto a las chicas.

-Bueno… -Hablo la chica de anteojos, conocida como Karin.- Yo soy originaria de Kusagakure no Sato. Pero mi familia se había mudado a ese país por algunos problemas que tuvimos con los aldeanos –Karin se deprimió un poco al hablar sobre ello. Tayuya se acercó a Karin, quien sonrió al sentir la mano de su amiga.

La segunda chica pelirroja, llamada Tayuya, fue la que hablo después.

-Yo provengo de ahí, pero hace mucho tiempo dejo de llamarse así. Ahora todos lo conocen como Oto no Kuni. Gracias a un loco malnacido que gobierna con una nueva aldea que fundo al engañar al Daimyō con la absurda promesa de hacerla rica y poderosa.

Los dos chicos del cuarto asintieron.

-¿Y cuál es el nombre de esa persona, al que… como tu llamas, Malnacido?

El rostro de Tayuya se ensombreció y Karin tembló un poco más, revelando una mueca de asco. Los dos chicos, se miraron entre si y parpadearon varias veces. ¿Tan mal seria esa persona?

-Su nombre me da asco pronunciarlo, pero podemos decir que, es la más asquerosa cosa que pude ver. –Fue Tayuya, quien hablo con asco en la boca de solo pensarla.

-¿Asquerosa? ¡ESA PALABRA QUEDA PEQUEÑA CON ÉL! –Grito Karin, los ojos de Tayuya giraron por la exageración, aun así no dijo nada y dejo que ella continuara.- Si dices su nombre, se te aparecerá y te robara el alma, por eso. Lo conoceremos desde ahora como Miguel Joaquín.

-¿Miguel Joaquín? ¿¡Qué clase de estúpido nombre es ese!? –Dijo Naruto en voz alta, después de un rato de no haber hablado.

-Es algo que me contaba mi mama cuando era una pequeña niña. Decía que a todos los niños malos y traviesos que se portaban mal o no querían irse a dormir. En las noches, Miguel Joaquín vendría por ellos para mandarlos a su casa y hacerles cositas malas –Finalizo Karin de explicar.

-¿Así que, ese malnacido es una clase de Pederasta?

-Básicamente, si –Contesto Tayuya.

El joven Elegido y el Peli-plata se miraron con ojos de plato y en blanco, para luego echarse a reír en el suelo. Las dos chicas sentían la gota de sudor caer ante la actitud.

Cinco minutos después de un fuerte caso de risa, los dos chicos volvieron en sí y asintieron.

-No se preocupen, suponiendo que las darán por muertas, no se molestaran en buscarlas. Pero, aun así… será mejor que no sean vistas ni por Kusa ni Oto por un largo tiempo –Las dos chicas asintieron al joven adulto.- Por ahora, tenemos que hacer planes.

-¿Qué planes? –Pregunto Naruto.

-Para empezar joven elegido –Las chicas miraron extraño al adulto, por nombrar al rubio de esa forma.- Tenemos que saber cuáles serán los planes de estas dos jovencitas. Ahora que están bien, deben de haber planeado algún lugar predeterminado para huir en caso de que tuvieran éxito en su escape.

-En realidad, no habíamos planeado algún lugar en específico. Solo tratábamos de salir de ese lugar.

El joven desconocido las miro algo incrédulo.

-¿Entonces que pensaban hacer después de salir? No creo que habrán imaginado que todo sería color de rosa o que les llovería lujos. ¿Verdad?

-¿Cuántos años crees que tenemos? ¡Tres! Si no somos estúpidas o retrasadas, sabíamos los riesgos y obstáculos que tendríamos al escapar –Comento Tayuya, ofendida de las palabras del adulto desconocido.- Pero lo arreglaríamos al estar fuera de peligro.

-Entiendo, lamento si te ofendí o mal interprete mis palabras. –El peli-plata dio una suave reverencia en señal de disculpa a las chicas y continuo.- Si es así, les deseo buena suerte. Por desgracia, aquí el Elegido y yo tenemos que continuar nuestro camino –El joven se levantó del suelo, para después dirigirse a la salida de la habitación.- Joven Elegido, es hora de marcharnos –Dio una última mirada a las chicas.- Si desean quedarse por hoy, pueden hacerlo. Ya he pagado los costos por adelantado. Así que, siéntanse como en casa. Una vez más, buena suerte.

Naruto, miro al Oji-plata y después a las chicas, confundido pero, obedeciendo se despidió de ellas con una reverencia y salió corriendo.

Las dos chicas miraban la puerta, cerrarse. Quedando solas. Tayuya se levantó y fue al baño, dejando a Karin sola. Mientras ella estaba sentada mirado al suelo… Pensativa.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

En las afueras de la pequeña aldea, los dos chicos caminaban a su siguiente rumbo, Naruto aun pensativo. Sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, cada vez más alejadas de las chicas, más fuerte era esa sensación incomoda, y él estaba confundido por sentirlo. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del joven adulto.

-¿Qué ocurre Elegido?

Naruto se detuvo y dijo.

-No es nada, pero… ¿Tú crees que las volveremos a ver?

La voz del joven rubio hizo que se detuviera también, podía detectar preocupación y tristeza. Giro su cuerpo y lo vio a los ojos, para luego sonreírle.

-Yo creo que será más pronto de lo que cree, Elegido –Dijo el peli-plata, levantando su mano señalando.

Naruto miro hacia atrás para ver la presencia de la Pelirroja con lentes correr, con una pequeña sonrisa y con su mano saludando. Naruto, copiando la misma sonrisa de ella, movía su mano rápidamente. Nuevamente, con ojos curiosos, viendo la presencia de la otra chica, quien al parecer solo refunfuñaba.

El joven peli-plata no se sorprendió. Se esperaba esto desde un principio; pero, era decisión de ellas y no de él en hacerlo. Caminando y quedando aun lado de Naruto, las observo y sonrió.

-Ya me preguntaba cuando vendría. –Las dos chicas miraban sorprendidas al joven, ¿acaso era psíquico?- ¿Qué decisión tomaron?

Quien hablo primero, fue Karin.

-Con sinceridad no tenemos a donde ir, ni otros planes. Así que, esperábamos si podíamos acompañarlos –Con algo de timidez pregunto.

Asintió y miro a la otra chica.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

Tayuya miraba los ojos de Karin, con ojos llenos de esperanza (Y un poco de Puppy Eyes no Jutsu), luego miro a Naruto, posando finalmente su mirada a la del joven peli-plata. Se cruzó de brazos y dijo.

-A donde Karin-chan vaya, yo iré –La nombrada solo se sonrojo con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.- Entonces ¿Qué dices?

El joven adulto desconocido las miro, posando sus ojos en Naruto.

-No depende de mí, sino del Joven Elegido –Naruto miro al peli-plata confundido.- Usted que dice Elegido. ¿Desea que estas damitas nos acompañen?

Naruto asintió animadamente, se acercó a ellas y les sonrió con mucha alegría.

-Entre más gente mejor.

Karin, dando saltos de felicidad, abrazo a Naruto, susurrándole "Gracias" varias veces, Tayuya, igual sonriendo, dio un pequeño golpe al hombro de Naruto, asintiendo con la cabeza. Sin embargo, añadió Tayuya.

-Además, no puedo dejar a Karin sola con un chaparro pervertido como este.

En la frente de Naruto, salió una gran vena roja.

-¡Que no soy un pervertido! –Hablo en voz alta ofendido.- Además, no estoy chaparro.

-Lo que tú digas, enano.

Karin, dio una dulce risa, mientras Naruto y Tayuya tenían su encuentro de gritos y ofensas. El joven peli-plata, sonrió por el Elegido. Al fin conoció a dos personas, quienes no lo ven como muchos en su infancia lo miraban. Y sabia, que ellas dos, serian un cambio drástico para él. Dando un fuerte aplauso, llamo la atención de los tres jóvenes, moviendo su cuello suavemente, señalando que avanzaran. Los tres se posicionaron aun lado y detrás de él. Naruto, le pregunto a donde se dirigían. Él les respondió con tres palabras.

-Nami no Kuni.

**[つづく****] Continuara...**

* * *

**¡Wotcher seres del universo X-BETA CAROTENOS 485!**

**Ya aquí calientito llego el capítulo numero 2 (3 junto con el prólogo) de:**

**Star Music: El Príncipe de la Música**

**Como habrán visto, Karin y Tayuya se les unieron al grupo.**

**No negare que Karin y Tayuya son de mis personajes favoritos de Naruto. (Aunque más Tayuya, que Karin pierde unos puntitos por su obsesión con Sas-Gay-Uke Ptija!) **

**Debo decir que me tarde en subir el capítulo pues estoy terminando de hacer e de la historia. Pero pare un momento...**

**Confieso que el Manga de Naruto me dejo un tanto decepcionado (EN ESPECIAL NARUTO!) que realmente no sé si Kishimoto se tome enserio ya su trabajo, pues le gusta más el Troll que nada. **

**TODO UN -CENSURA- CAPITULO DE SAKURA! QUIEN POR CIERTO PROBO UNA VEZ MAS QUE ES INSERBIBLE!**

**3 JODIDOS AÑOS JUNTANDO CHAKRA PARA USARLO EN ESE MOMENTO Y YA SE CREIA TAN FUERTE COMO NARUTO! PARA LUEGO QUE!? VOLVER A SER SALVADA! ENSERIO KISHIMOTO! **

**¿¡PORQUE NO USO SU CHAKRA CUANDO PEIN ATACO KONOHA!? ¿¡EEEEH!?**

**¿¡Y QUE HAY DE HINATA!?**

**¿¡QUE PEDO CON ESO NARUTO!?**

**¡ELLA TE HIZO ENTRAR EN RAZON Y SE VOLVIO A CONFESAR FRENTE TUYO... Y TU SI HABIAS RECORDADO TODO!  
**

**ADEMAS QUE FUE ESO DE MINATO (AHORA ODIO A MINATO! GRACIAS POR ESO KISHIMOTO!) QUE PREGUNTARLE A NARUTO SI SAKURA (ALIAS LA PERRA CHICLOSA) ERA SU NOVIA Y NO TAN SOLO ESO... COMPRARLA CON KUSHINA! ESO ESTUVO DEL -CENSURA MAXIMA-**

**Pero bueno... respirando profundamente...**

**La verdad me esta decepcionando mucho... pero MUCHO el manga de Naruto.**

**Tuvimos NaruHina... para luego un estúpido NaruSaku**

**(Y TENER QUE ESCUCHAR LAS TONTERIAS DE SUS FANS QUE PIENSAN QUE SAKURA MOLA CUANDO NO ES CIERTO! Y SOLO PIENSA ESO PORQUE ES LA CO-PROTAGONISTA)**

**Ains... de verdad me esta decepcionando mucho... si el manga termina en un NaruSaku... sabre que no hay esperanza para la humanidad en Inteligencia...**

**En fin, perdón el retraso...**

**Ahora pondré los resultados del Poll:**

Hyūga Hinata: 3

Kazahana Koyuki: 3

Ayame: 1

Senju Tsunade: 0

Terumi Mei: 2

Mitarashi Anko: 0

**Y nuevamente vuelve haber empate entre Hinata (Hurra!) y Koyuki (También Hurra porque es otra de mis personajes favoritos) En segundo lugar Mei y en tercero Ayame (Ándale, la chica del ramen no se queda atrás)**

**Pues chicos, no queda nada más que decir, tan solo que luego les traeré otro capítulo fresquecito (Esperemos que Kishi no me joda la inspiración)**

**Saludos y buen día...**

**Atte.**

**Selpharion**


	4. Capítulo 3: LIP x Yesterday

**Capítulo 3: Lagrimas de una Inocencia Perdida x Yesterday **

El camino fue largo, silencioso. Los pájaros cantaban felizmente en los arboles mientras los conejitos saltaban de alegría junto a un hermoso arcoíris infinito… todo un paraíso…

¡Pff! Como si eso realmente pudiera suceder.

Había sido un largo viaje, la falta de suministros provoco diferentes paradas para empleos mal pagados al ser territorio de un supuesto magnate (que muchos lo consideraban realmente un tirano) conocido como Gatō. El dinero no era el verdadero problema, sino el encontrar provisiones. Las tiendas estaban completamente vacías, y lo poco que había eran casi migajas o de aspecto que tuvieron mejores días. Sobre todo, lo más triste eran las miradas de los dueños, miraban con miedo cuando alguien entraba y preguntaba por comida, parecía que lo que realmente vendían era lo que ELLOS pudieran comer ese día o días.

Definitivamente despreciable.

Así que, desviándose un poco, trabajar, comprar suministros y retomar el curso hacia Nami no Kuni tomo en total un mes y medio, mucho más de lo esperado. Y eso no es lo peor, no. Lo peor era escuchar la misma discusión una y otra vez por parte de dos de sus tres acompañantes. Todos pensaran, claro; Tayuya es una de las protagonistas…

–¡Y yo digo que el Okonomiyaki es la comida de los dioses!

Cual equivocados están…

–¡Blasfemia! –Grito indignado Naruto –¡El Ramen es Kami en su gloria, la ambrosía de nosotros pobres mortales!

–¡Ambrosía mi sexy culo! –Exclamo Karin mientras nalgueaba con burla su trasero.- El Okonomiyaki es lo mejor del mundo. El ramen solo es un plato con agua de alcantarilla y revoltura de sobras semanales. Sin embargo el Okonomiyaki es suave y crujiente a la vez, con ingredientes de calidad cultivadas por manos divinas. Con solo pensar en su mordisco… es… es… Bárbaro! –Suelta un gemido placentero, mientras escuchaba ángeles cantando a la imagen de un Okonomiyaki con alas blancas. Entre tanto Naruto le miraba con asco.

–Oh si, como si ver una plasta de color fuera de lo peculiar sea "Bárbaro" –dijo sarcástico.- En cambio el ramen es nutritivo y delicioso. Además cuando miras el bowl, tienes la seguridad de terminar con un placer en tu pancita y no con el temor de que se mueva a rasgarte la cara –Naruto daba gruñidos, sus manos se movían como garras de forma amenazante.

Las dos personas delante de ellos solo suspiraban, una de esas personas, Tayuya, miro al joven pidiendo permiso de matarlos, o de suicidarse; lo que fuera más conveniente. Su respuesta fue una negación y ella solo suspiro cansada, enojada, su cabeza le dolía por tal escandalo…

_¡Que sí!_

_¡Que no!_

_¡Que sí!_

_¡Que no!_

_Que…_

**¡BOOM!**

El joven peli-plata dio un salto sorpresivo miro hacia atrás y observo dos agujeros humeantes con Tayuya frente a ellos, dentro de esos agujeros se encontraban los cuerpos de Naruto y Karin con un gran chipote en la cabeza. Miro con nervios (y una gota de sudor en su nuca) a Tayuya. La chica miraba a sus víctimas con una sonrisa victoriosa y placentera.

–Ya era hora de que se callaran maldita sea –La chica sintió la mirada del joven adulto y volteo a verlo.- ¿Qué? –Pregunto como si nada. Haciendo que la gota de sudor del peli-plata se hiciera más grande.

Karin fue la primera en levantarse, con una pequeñita lágrima en los ojos miro a su amiga. –¡Porque me pegaste Tayuya-chan! –Naruto asintió masajeando su cabeza… ¡como dolía ese golpe!

La nombrada les miro con ojos fríos, furiosos. Los dos chicos temblaron de miedo al mirarla.

–¡Porque no dejaban de parlotear pura tontería con comida! –Dijo desesperada- ¡A nadie le importa cuál es la mejor! –Se volteó y empezó a caminar, no antes de voltear su mirada y con una sonrisa pícara hablo- Además… el mejor platillo es y será el Takoyaki.

Parpadeando varias veces y con la mente en blanco, miraban como la chica se alejaba con las dos manos en su nuca de forma tranquila. Se miraron el uno al otro para luego…

¡EEHH!

Recomponiéndose del golpe Naruto y Karin caminaban cada uno a lado de Tayuya mientras nuevamente empezaban a debatir contra ella de cual platillo era superior, la chica los ignoraba con los ojos cerrados y con una pequeña sonrisa sin detenerse ni discutir. El joven peli-plata negó con la cabeza y sonreía nuevamente siguiendo su camino con sus acompañantes. Había tenido razón el que las chicas les acompañaran, ya que hacían que el joven elegido no perdiera contacto con personas de su misma edad y pudiera tener una juventud sana y tal vez… una amistad Inquebrantable.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

A lo lejos, en lo más recóndito de un gran bosque se encontraba una pequeña figura, el rostro del desconocido caían lágrimas, su mano sostenía una pala de madera que apretaba con fervor mientras miraba al suelo, donde se encontraban dos bultos de tierra, cada una de ellas reposaba una rosa blanca manchada de un rojo carmesí.

De un rojo color sangre…

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

Minutos después de ser ignorados completamente, el grupo caminaba el resto del viaje con más tranquilidad (Cierta pelirroja alababa a Kami por tal bendición)

Las chicas contemplaban el bello ambiente de camino, por su parte Naruto poso su atención al joven desconocido, el cual le entrego una cálida sonrisa al mirarlo, haciendo que Naruto mirara al suelo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y pusiera su mano en su pecho, donde su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad. Negaba con la cabeza, se sentía confundido, aun después de un tiempo, su mente estaba borrosa de lo que había pasado esa noche, solo tenía el recuerdo de haber mirado esos ojos carmesí de una forma que no comprendía, por lo demás; estaba en blanco.

–¿Sucede algo Elegido?

Interrumpido de sus pensamientos, miro al joven desconocido, quien junto a él, estaban las chicas que lo miraban un tanto preocupados (Tayuya no tanto) Negó con la cabeza y respondió.

–No es nada… solo pensaba en cuanto faltaba para llegar –Mintió Naruto. Decidiendo dejar eso para otro momento.

–Es cierto, llevamos casi medio día caminando y no parece terminar –Hablo Karin y Tayuya asintió.

El joven desconocido negó sonriendo, la impaciencia de la juventud.

–De hecho, ya hemos llegado –Los tres arquearon sus cejas interrogantes, ya que solo planicies verdes había por doquier.- Si usan su olfato comprenderán lo que les digo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto y las chicas cerraron los ojos y empezaron a olfatear, por unos momentos no percibieron nada más que el aroma del césped y flores. Karin fue la primera en darse cuenta al abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

–¡El mar! –Dijo casi gritando, los dos chicos le miraron confundidos- ¡Lo que se percibe en el aire es el aroma del Mar!

Tayuya olfateo con más fuerza hasta que detecto el aroma que su amiga descubrió y asintió con una sonrisa.

–Vaya que tienes un buen olfato viejo, ¿Qué acaso fuiste un lobo en tu vida pasada?

El joven peli-plata rio, Karin abrazaba felizmente a Tayuya, quien por su puesto la otra trataba de calmar a su amiga hiperactiva. El único que estaba callado era Naruto ya que no comprendía nada.

–¿Alguien puede explicarme de lo que Karin habla?

Karin y Tayuya miraban algo divertido a Naruto por su confusión.

–¿Enserio no lo percibes?

–¿Percibir qué?

–El olor del mar

–¿El Mar?

Karin y Tayuya se miraron a la vez para luego mirar a Naruto.

–¿Qué nunca has mirado el mar? –Pregunto Tayuya, Naruto simplemente negó-¿Qué acaso vivías en una cueva o y tus padres nunca te llevaron a la playa?

Naruto a tal burla solo gruño y apretaba sus manos con fuerza.

–No tengo padres, siempre he sido huérfano y en la aldea en donde vivía todos me odiaban y me trataban como paria.

Karin lo miraba con tristeza mientras Tayuya se maldecía por dentro y mordía su labio inferior.

–Gomen…

–No te preocupes –Naruto le dio una sonrisa apagada- Ya es cosa del pasado.

Karin aplaudió suavemente mientras decía con ánimo.

–Bueno, bueno. No es el momento de ponernos triste –Se acercó a Naruto y lo rodeo con su brazo- Mira, lo que tienes que hacer es cerrar tus ojos y olfatear con mucha fuerza –Naruto miro perplejo a Karin- Solo hazlo.

Encogió los hombros e hizo lo que le ordeno Karin, ¿Qué podía perder?

Cerrando los ojos, inhalo y exhalo para luego empezar a olfatear hacia el cielo, el aroma de las flores y del césped estaban muy presente alrededor. La briza del aire hacia que los aromas se mezclaran y otros se hicieran presentes. Por alguna razón desconocida para él, su nariz empezó a sentirse chistosa, le daba cosquillas y un poco de picazón; de repente, detecto un aroma conocido para él, el aroma que siempre estaba presente cuando comía ramen, ese aroma de…

–Sal –Miro a Karin, quien le daba una gran sonrisa- Es un olor de agua salada.

–¡Exacto! –Las manos de Karin se alzaban al aire- ¡Ese es el aroma del Mar!

Saltando de alegría mientras gritaba "¡Yatta!" una y otra vez, tomo la mano de Karin para luego ponerse en pose un tanto "heroica" mientras apuntaba su dedo hacia el frente, la chica soltó una tímida risita ante su comportamiento.

–¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡En marcha!

Y sin esperar a nadie (y aun tomado de la mano con Karin) salió disparado. Dejando una gran nube de polvo (y a una pelirroja riendo/llorando divertida por la velocidad del rubio)

El joven desconocido y Tayuya parpadearon varias veces, la pelirroja fue primero en reponerse al darse cuenta de a quien se había llevado. Sintiendo un tic en su ojo derecho (y varias venas apareciendo en su frente) apretaba su puño con fuerza para luego presionar sus dientes de la misma manera y así… explotar.

–¡A DONDE CREES QUE LLEVAS A KARIN-CHAN, ENANO DE MIERDA!

Salió disparada como bala hacia el mismo trayecto que Naruto. Quedando solo el joven peli-plata, solo negó con la cabeza y masajeaba sus sienes para retomar su camino (con tranquilidad) pidiendo a los cielos que Tayuya no matara al joven Elegido.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

Sentado en un muelle y mirando al mar, la pequeña figura desconocida había salido del bosque. Sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos, al igual que su mirada. Parecía perdido en una pesadilla en la cual deseaba salir.

Pero la verdad era otra, no estaba en una pesadilla; sino en la vida real…

En sus piernas reposaba una guitarra de madera, la cual tenía detalles de ser muy vieja, pero a la vez cuidada con cariño. La pequeña figura poso sus ojos en el instrumento musical, la tocaba con mucho cariño y delicadeza.

Pensaba en la persona quien se la había regalado y eso hizo que sus ojos se volvieran a humedecerse y su vista se volviera borrosa.

Tan solo con ver ese instrumento música... le hacía sentir que estaba aun con ellos.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

El grupo había llegado a Nami no Kuni, después de un hilarante segundo intento de asesinato contra Naruto por parte de Tayuya (Karin decidió usar un Aspersor de Mano lleno de agua para calmar a Tayuya como si fuera un gato) y lo que vieron fue algo que no esperaban...

La pequeña aldea estaba completamente destruida.

Miraran por donde miraran había escombros, techos destruidos, puertas cortadas en dos o más partes; lo peor de todo eran los cadáveres.

Quemados completamente.

Naruto al ver todo esto sintió ganas de vomitar, Karin soltaba sollozos mientras Tayuya la abrazaba de manera sobreprotectora, la chica maldecía al monstruo capaz de hacer esto. El joven peli-plata era el único que no parecía afectado a tal escenario.

Naruto se acercó a uno de los cuerpos que había afuera de una pequeña casita. El ver esa forma en la que estaban hizo que empezara a lagrimear y mordiera su labio inferior.

La escena de una madre abrazando con mucha fuerza a su hija. Tenían los ojos cerrados de forma tranquila, mientras los de la niña presionaban con fuerza. En sus manos se encontraba una muñeca quemada.

Alargo su mano para tocar a esas figuras, y de una forma tan frágil empezaron a evaporarse en cenizas al aire. Haciendo que soltara un jadeo asustado y su cuerpo cayera de rodillas y sus manos tocaran el suelo, su respiración se hacía más rápida y la cabeza le retumbaba.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, eso hizo que volviera a jadear y volteara de forma brusca. Su cuerpo se relajó al ver que eran Tayuya y Karin, quienes le ofrecieron sus manos para levantarse. Aceptándolas les regalo una apagada sonrisa, ellas le correspondieron con una igual.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

La pequeña sombra afinaba la guitarra de madera, lenta y segura

_Como siempre le habían dicho…_

Al igual que los seres vivos, un instrumento debía ser tratado con mucho amor y cariño.

_Como le habían enseñado…_

Igual que un ser vivo...

_Tenía un corazón…_

Y ese corazón palpitaba cuando uno tocaba, cuando uno cantaba al son de las notas.

_Como el ayer…_

Esa palabra tenía su propia canción, una canción que le había enseñado; la persona que por poco tiempo… pudo llamar papa.

Comenzando a tocar la guitarra de madera, las lágrimas que no paraban de caer de sus ojos al ver a los fantasmas de lo que fue… una familia feliz.

_Yesterday_

_All my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

**:Su voz un tanto quebradiza, era aun así fluida y con sentimiento:**

_Suddenly_

_I'm not half the man I used to be_

_There's a shadow hanging over me_

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly_

**:Las olas y el viento bailaban al unísono, como si disfrutaran de la canción. Eso hizo que la pequeña sombra sonriera por primera vez después de ese suceso:**

_Why she had to go_

_I don't know, she wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong_

_Now I long for yesterday_

**:Cerró los ojos, se dejó llevar por el sentimiento manifestado, recordaba esa sensación cuando su padre la cantaba para ellos y nada más ellos. Siempre hacia desprender un eco lleno de esperanza:**

_"Otōsan, Okāsan, Ojīchan…"_

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

El joven desconocido se acercó hacia los tres. Tayuya al verlo le pregunto.

–¿Tienes alguna sospecha de quien pudo haber hecho esto? –El peli-plata asintió.

–Las veces que buscaba trabajos para nosotros, escuchaba rumores sobre un tirano que había llegado a este lugar y había esclavizado a todo el país –Suspiro un poco y cerró los ojos.- Al parecer… ocurrió algo que hizo hacerlo cambiar de parecer y exterminar a toda la población.

Los jóvenes en solo pensar en ello, hacia tenerlos un mal sabor de boca.

–¿Conoces el nombre de aquel…aquel… monstruo? –Karin pregunto ya más tranquila.

Con un momento de silencio, el joven abrió los ojos de forma seria contesto con una sola palabra.

–Gatō

El escuchar su nombre, hizo que los tres jóvenes sintieran el estómago revuelto.

–¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? –Pregunto Karin.

–Si hubiera alguien vivo, tal vez podríamos saber la ubicación de su guarida, pero… –El joven desconocido miraba hacia los lados.- no hay nadie quien nos pueda ayudar, solo podemos seguir adelante y llegar al siguiente pueblo cercano.

Las dos chicas desanimadas asintieron ante la respuesta del peli-plata. Dando media vuelta, caminaron unos pasos hasta darse cuenta que faltaba uno en el grupo.

–¿Y el enano? –Tayuya fue la primera en preguntar.

Karin y el joven desconocido pararon y miraron hacia atrás, donde estaba Naruto parado sin hacer ningún movimiento. Karin camino hacia él y poso su mano en su hombro.

–Hey, es hora de irnos –No recibió ninguna respuesta.- Sé que esto es difícil, para mí lo es también; pero no podemos hacer nada –nuevamente no hubo respuesta, eso hizo que soltara un bufido, no estaba de humor para este tipo de cosas.- ¡Oi, te estoy hablando! ¿Qué te ocurre?

–¿No lo escuchas?

–¿Escuchar qué?

Naruto se dio media vuelta y quedar frente a ella.

–¿De verdad no lo escuchas? –Karin negó con la cabeza. Naruto poso su mirada hacia los dos restantes del grupo.- ¿Ustedes tampoco escuchan?

–¿Qué tenemos que escuchar? –Pregunto Tayuya al rubio.

–Una voz.

–¿Voz? –Volvió a preguntar

–Sí, sí. Una voz cantando –Contesto Naruto ya un tanto irritado. ¿Enserio nada más él la podía escuchar?

–Tal vez fue tu imaginación –Dijo Karin a Naruto, haciendo que gruñera.- Culpa del estrés que estamos pasando y está haciendo que escuches cosas.

–Hazle caso a Karin y larguémonos de aquí enano –Dijo Tayuya con cierto enfado.- debió ser el agua y esas cosas.

A tales respuestas Naruto solo grito y dijo.

–¡Si no me creen váyanse al carajo! –El grito causo que las chicas retrocedieran un poco del susto (Incluso a Tayuya).- ¡YO iré a buscar el origen de esa voz y nada me hará cambiar de opinión!

Dio media vuelta y corrió a gran velocidad hacia la dirección opuesta de ellos.

–¡Chotto matte! –Grito Karin mientras iba por donde el rubio salió corriendo.

–¡Karin, espera! –La chica ignoro a su amiga y siguió corriendo.- ¡Puta madre! –Maldijo Tayuya para luego correr en la misma dirección.

El joven desconocido solo observaba como se alejaban más y más. Él estaba estático, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

¡El Elegido podía escuchar!

Y no solo es algo que todo el mundo hace, no, por supuesto que no. El Escuchar era una habilidad que solo alguien con maestría podría utilizar. Una forma de "rastrear" a cierta persona. Una técnica muy, pero MUY difícil de dominar. Y tan solo en cuestión de nada… El Elegido la había utilizado.

_"Elegido… cada día me sorprende más"_

Esbozando una sonrisa, corrió hacia la dirección donde fueron a correr las chicas y el Elegido.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

_Yesterday_

_Love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

**:Recordaba los días en los que salían a pescar, el cómo su madre cocinaba lo que atrapaban y su abuelo siempre le decía que estaba orgulloso de él:**

_"Otōsan, Okāsan, Ojīchan…"_

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

_"¿Izquierda o Derecha?"_

Naruto corría sin parar, en qué dirección se encontraba la voz

_"¡Vamos, vamos! ¿Izquierda o Derecha?"_

Escucho un susurro sobre su oreja, ese susurro que había escuchado hace unos momentos.

_"¡Izquierda!"_

Yendo hacia la izquierda el susurro se hacía más fuerte y cercano. Escucho la voz de Karin detrás de él, pidiéndole que parara, pero no podía hacerlo. No ahora que estaba cerca de la voz.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

_Why she have to go?_

_I don't know, she wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong_

_Now I long for yesterday_

**:Recordó los rostros de sus seres queridos, mirarlo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de amor… antes de morir frente a sus ojos… y el escuchar por última vez, su nombre a través de sus voces…:**

_ "Otōsan, Okāsan, Ojīchan… Gomen… Gomen… Onegai…"_

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

El trayecto lo tenía en zigzagueo por las ruinas. Izquierda a Derecha, de arriba hacia abajo. Todo un gran recorrido ya que los escombros habían tapado ciertos lugares y tuvo que: rodearlos o saltar sobre ellos. Pero casi llegaba, se podía notar ahora más claro que había un sobreviviente en la aldea, y no solo eso.

Estaba cantando... y que bien cantaba.

Miro su último trayecto, un montículo de piedra estorbando el camino. Impulsando sus pies, dio un gran salto hacia el otro lado y cayo de pie a lo que ahora se mostraba un hermoso paisaje. Por primera vez en su vida, admiro una gran cantidad de agua frente suyo, y el aroma que había dicho Karin era más penetrante aquí. Solo había una palabra para definir este paisaje.

_"Hermoso"_

Frente a ese lugar, se encontraba un puentecito de madera que sobresalía del mar (Supuso que eso era un Muelle) y sentado en él, se encontraba una pequeña figura, y esa misma figura; era la dueña de la voz que escucho cantar… pero…

_"¡Es tan solo un niño!"_

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

_Yesterday _

_Love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

**:Tocando y tarareando la última parte de la canción, soltó un suspiro. Volviendo a abrir los ojos y mirar como el sol poco a poco se ocultaba en el infinito mar:**

_Tap-Tap-Tap_

Se levantó de un salto, su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración se agitaba. Volteando con sumo cuidado. Observo a un chico más grande que él. Su atuendo era completamente naranja, tenía el cabello totalmente revuelto y era de color rubio. Trago saliva con dificultad.

–¿Q-Qu-uien e-eres? –Pregunto con tartamudeo. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y de sudar. Estaba completamente asustado.

–Um… ¿Hey? –Naruto "saludo" al niño.

Tratando de acercarse al chico, camino unos pasos hacia adelante, lo que hizo que el niño se pusiera más nervioso y usara su guitarra de forma amenazante.

–¡N-No te acerques! –Aun estando asustado. Se prepararía para todo.

A tal acción Naruto se detuvo.

–¡Oye, tranquilo viejo! –Dijo Naruto mientras ponía sus manos hacia adelante, dando la seña que esperara.- No te hare nada, de hecho… estaba buscando la voz que hace unos momentos escuchaba. Al parecer eras tú.

La pequeña figura entrecerró los ojos, dudando un poco de ese muchacho desconocido.

–¿Y vienes tu solo?

–Bueno… veras…

**¡ENANO!**

_"Oh mierda"_

El escuchar la voz de Tayuya hizo que se volteara. Pudo ver que Karin estaba totalmente cansada (Sus manos se apoyaban de sus rodillas y sus lentes totalmente empañados)

–Ejeje… chicos… se tardaron mucho…

–¡Lo sabía, me mentiste! –Levanto su dedo de forma acusadora.- ¡Me dijiste que venias solo!

–¡Nani! –Grito indignado Naruto.- ¡YO jamás dije que venía solo!

–¡Claro que sí, me dijiste que venias solo y no con una loca gritona!

Tayuya al escuchar cómo le había dicho el mocoso, hizo que se enojara (más de lo que estaba)

–¡Que me acabas de decir insecto!

–¡No solamente eres loca y gritona, si no sorda! –Eso hizo que la pequeña figura se riera

Sus risas no duraron mucho, ya que sintió una fuerte presión y provenía de la chica a la que "insulto". Sentía que sus pantalones se mojarían.

–¿T-Te atreves a burlarte de mí? –Su voz era seria, casi en susurro. Naruto temblaba de miedo, miro al niño y con ojos de pena hizo una seña de "Descansa en Paz" lo que hizo que el chico temblara más.- **¡ESTAS MUERTO GILIPOLLAS!**

Al ver como parecía volar hacia donde se encontraba, hizo que lanzara su guitarra al aire del susto. Lo que también hizo que cayera en su cabeza y lo noqueara y callera hacia el mar.

Naruto, Tayuya (y a una recuperada Karin) se asustaron al ver que él chico no salía del agua. Sin pensarlo dos veces. Naruto se lanzó hacia el mar.

A los pocos segundos de que Naruto se lanzara al mar, llego el joven desconocido, el cual capto las presencias de las dos chicas.

Excepto la del Elegido.

Ya preocupado, se acercó a donde estaban las chicas.

–¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está el Elegido?

Cuando pregunto eso, Tayuya estaba un tanto nerviosa. Ella podría ser ruda, malhablada y valiente; pero después de haber conocido al desconocido. Supo que él era alguien con quien no debías de meterte.

Más porque no sabía de lo que podría ser capaz

Karin al ver a su amiga nerviosa (sabiendo del porqué) decidió explicarle en resumen al joven desconocido.

Cuando termino de contarle, el rubio salió del agua con el niño inconsciente.

Karin fue la primera en preguntar como estaba, el peli-plateado se acercó para examinarlo. Poniendo dos dedos en su cuello, tomo su tiempo para luego mirar a los tres chicos.

–Se encuentra bien, esta inconsciente a causa del golpe que se dio –Tayuya solo rio nerviosamente. Naruto y Karin solo rodeaban sus ojos.- Necesitamos ponerlo en una cama para que descanse mejor hasta que despierte y pueda decirnos quien es y que sucedió exactamente.

Llevándolo en sus brazos, empezó a caminar junto con los chicos detrás de él. Tayuya se acercó a Naruto y le susurró al oído.

_~Enano, si vuelvo a dudar de ti, puedes darme un zape en la cabeza~_

Naruto esbozo una gran sonrisa ante la declaración de la chica.

_~Hecho~_

**[つづく****] Continuara...**

* * *

**¡Wotcher Público!**

**¡Fiu, por fin pude terminar el capítulo!**

**Debo decir que realmente fue un tanto difícil el haberle proseguido porque se me ocurrían ideas, pero después descartaba ya que no quedaban bien, etc.**

**Disculpen la tardanza, de verdad.**

**El original iba a hacer un poco más largo, pero si me atiborraba de ideas (y ponía más cosas sin sentido) hubieran arruinado el capítulo. Así que digamos esta sería la primera parte de dos antes de que se aclaren una que otra cosa.**

**Mañana comenzare a escribir la segunda parte y puede que tenga una sorpresita. Deséenme suerte.**

**Y bien. Pueden ver que mi fic tiene su toque personal en muchos escenarios... como en que...**

**¡NO SE ESPERABAN QUE DESTRUYERA NAMI NO KUNI!**

**Seamos sinceros, muchos (La GRAN mayoría) de los fics de Naruto siempre ponen a un Nami no Kuni super Cannon.**

**Así que decidí hacerlo a mi manera y cambiar las cosas en un hecho de ¿"Que tal si"? ¡Y voila!**

**Algo que si me costó y créanme, quise llorar fue en la parte de la madre e hija. El visualizar una escena así me hizo sentir super mal y pues lo vuelvo a decir... ¡casi lloro!**

**Y creo que ya todos han de saber quién es el sobreviviente ¿no?**

**Puede que sí, puede que no (Se muy bien que él 90 % sabrá quien es)**

**Y si, es el.**

**Bien, no tengo más que decir del capítulo... ya que...**

**¡ES HORA DEL POLL NENES!**

**Y aquí están los ahora resultados de los votos para saber quién será la pareja de Naruto.**

Hyūga Hinata: 4

Kazahana Koyuki: 4

Ayame: 1

Senju Tsunade: 0

Terumi Mei: 3

Mitarashi Anko: 0

**Y señores, nuevamente Hinata y Koyuki van a la cabeza por un empate. En segundo lugar esta Mei y en tercero Ayame.**

**Chanfle chicos, quiero decir que en el antiguo poll estaba más emocionante que este. ¡Al menos en el otro iban como caballos de carrera!**

**¡Échenle ganas y voten por su favorita!**

**Antes de despedirme quiero anunciar que también me tarde en el capítulo ya que postee hace unos días una historia... por decirlo... "nueva" de Naruto.**

**Se llama:**

Un Amor Eterno.

**El cual es un NaruHina, pero es un NaruHina especial.**

**Ese trabajo ya lo había hecho hace tiempo, pero era cuando no tenía mucha exp como escritor (Estaba escrito en la forma teatral) y pues decidí hacerle un Reboot. **

**Y hace unos días se estrenó el Prólogo de la historia.**

**Espero que le den una oportunidad y lo lean para que me digan que piensan de él.**

**Aclaro nuevamente, este NaruHina es muy especial. Ya que cuando lean el prólogo se sentirán totalmente confundidos, pero eso es lo especial, ya que al transcurso de la historia, se dará a entender todo.**

**Espero que puedan leerlo y me digan que tal.**

**Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir... (Solamente que tengo sueñito -3-)**

**Espero que tengan un buen inicio de fin de semana y que la pasen bien.**

**¡Sayo a todos!**

**Atte.**

**Selpharion**


	5. Capitulo 4: Beast of Blood

**Capítulo 4: Beast of Blood**

Miraba atento a la fogata, la llama danzaba a la dirección que el viento soplaba en esta fría noche. En su regazo se encontraba el pequeño niño que había encontrado en Nami no Kuni. Su mano izquierda tocada su cabello negro, era suave, corto y alborotado. El pequeño niño a tales mimos se acurrucaba más a su pecho mientras susurraba ~_Otōsan_~. El joven desconocido sonrió de una forma paternal, luego su mirada se volvió seria, triste y fría. Hace un día que dejaron Nami no Kuni y no había sido fácil convencer al niño de hacerlo, el trauma causado por esa basura le afecto mucho… Gracias al Hacedor nunca tendrá que volver a pasar por ello.

Aunque…

Él pago un precio muy alto…

_"Tener que volver a ser lo que era… toda esa muerte… toda esa sangre…"_

Su mirada se perdió al recuerdo que invadía su mente.

**ZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZ**

_Caminaba por el bosque (parecía más que nada un pantano) la noche era muy oscura (las nubes cubrían la luna) casi no se podía ver nada. El silencio se hacía notable a cada paso que daba y el eco de las ramas romperse a sus pies era más sonoro. El niño que había descubierto el Elegido le entrego información útil y la ubicación de la guarida de Gatō._

_Y hacer lo que ALGUIEN debió de hacer desde un principio…_

_También supieron como a su abuelo le habían negado ayuda por no cumplir con la cuota original de la misión a un grupo de Ninjas a quienes contrato por su servicio. Cuando supieron a qué aldea pidieron ayuda; Naruto fue el más afectado (y agradeció que las chicas o el niño no notaran su reacción) _

_Konohagakure no Sato prefirió la codicia… que a la vida humana._

_El que les contara todo eso no fue fácil, primero se comportó agresivo, ofendía y maldecía a todos en el grupo (Naruto y Karin tuvieron que detener a Tayuya para que no le matara) después callo e ignoro a toda pregunta que les hacían. El joven peli-plata pidió a los tres jóvenes si lo dejaban a solas con el niño. Al principio se negaron, pero al ver la mirada del joven y de que no cambiaría de opinión salieron de mala gana._

_Cuando estuvieron a solas duraron media hora en estar en silencio, ni uno empezó a hablar durante ese tiempo, el niño se quedaba mirando al suelo desde su cama y el desconocido miraba al frente (sentado a su lado) Después de esa media hora el niño empezó a contar de su padre, de su madre, de Gatō y su engaño de hacer un lugar mejor para la aldea cuando realmente se aprovechó de todos y empezó a explotarlos. Como Gatō enloqueció cuando supo que su abuelo había pedido ayuda y decidió que era le era indiferente ya el lugar y prefirió deshacerse de ellos antes de que se repitiera lo que hizo su abuelo. El dolor de mirar a sus seres queridos ser asesinados y el haberse salvado por no ser valiente como lo fue su padre. A las mujeres que sobrevivieron se las llevaban para hacer negocios con ellas. Uno de esos días siguió a los secuaces de Gatō hacia su guarida, pudo escuchar los gritos femeninos pedir clemencia, rogar que se detuvieran. Solo pudo huir sintiéndose impotente de no poder salvarlas… de no poder salvar a nadie._

_Poco a poco sus sollozos se revelaban hasta que empezó a llorar con tanta fuerza, el peli-plata le abrazo y le masajeaba la espalda mientras le susurraba que dejara salir todo ese dolor que llevaba dentro de su corazón. _

_Escuchando los suaves ronquidos del niño, lo recostó en su cama y lo tapo con el cobertor. Beso su frente y le susurraba que se encargaría de todo. Le dio una última mirada y salió de la habitación._

_Al salir y bajar de las escaleras, observo que los chicos estaban sentados y callados en la sala (o lo que quedaba de ella) al verlo quisieron preguntarle qué sucedió pero no les dio tiempo, les aviso que saldría un momento. Que ellos se quedaran y cuidaran del niño mientras volvía y si alguien se acercaba, no permitieran que los vieran. Quisieron negarse y acompañarlo, pero el ver nuevamente esa mirada y su seriedad sí que les asustaba. Así que como buenos niños (Y u Obligados en caso de Tayuya) decidieron hacerle caso y esperar._

**XxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxX**

Rio suavemente cuando se le vino a la mente esos dos momentos que se asustaban cuando les enseñaba "La mirada" Podían ser tercos, pero eran buenos chicos.

Suspiro y cerró los ojos, recordaba cuando llego a la guarida de Gatō y escucho la plática de dos de los guardias que vigilaban la entrada… recordó como lo hizo enojar…

Y ser el detonante de lo que mucho tiempo había olvidado ser.

**ZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZ**

_Se movía entre los árboles y cuando estos terminaban; corría entre las sombras. De forma rápida y sigilosa, debía estar lo más cerca posible de la entrada y así pensar en un plan de terminar con todo esto. Visualizo la guarida y salto hacia una gran rama de un árbol cerca de la entrada. Observo a dos guardias, no eran de lo nada especial, solo bandidos (Su forma de caminar los delataba) Estos no se percataron de su presencia. Agachándose en la rama, escucho la plática que entablaban._

_–No puedo creer que realmente lo hiciste._

_–¿Hacer que?_

_–Hablo de meterle tu pito en el culo de ese travesti, eso fue muy puñal._

_–¡Pero si tu permitiste que te la chupara, eso me suena más puñal! –Le reclamo a su compañero. Quien al escucharle decir lo que dijo solo le empezó a gruñir.- Además, no fui el único que se le monto, parecía todo un Bukkake con esa "Perra"._

_–Lastima del pobre idiota que quiso iniciar con el "jueguito", el imbécil por impaciente la perdió al ser congelada –Rio junto con su compañero al recordar como uno empezó a chillar y gritar de dolor._

_–Al menos valió la pena, esos dos ya me tenían hasta el carajo con su actitud de malos –Su compañero asintió.- Pensar que ni se dio cuenta del paralizante que le dimos de beber… ¡Y se dice llamar Ninja!_

_–La "perra" quiso ser un problema, pero entre todos le mostramos como es un hombre verdadero –En su rostro se formaba una mueca enfermiza.- Ese culito era tan suave como el de una mujer._

_–Igual que sus gritos –Relamió sus labios.- Mirara por donde mirara parecía buscar al idiota de su compañero, por su puesto el estúpido solo podía observar desde su jaula como era follado su compañero entre todos._

_–Oh si, esos gritos de clemencia y esas lágrimas. Decía que le dolía pero todos sabíamos que lo disfrutaba, más el mamar tanta que podía tener en la boca –El bandido movía su pelvis hacia delante y hacia atrás.- Como siempre digo: Se disfruta más de una puta si esta es violada._

_Los dos bandidos solo carcajeaban con mucha fuerza, sin darse cuenta que muy cerca de ellos, el peli-plata solo apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, mi mirada reflejaba ira, enojo. Estaba completamente furioso y asqueado de escuchar a esas dos basuras. De lo que se sentían orgullosos._

_Violada…_

_Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, ponerse totalmente rígido._

_Violada…_

_Los dientes parecían casi rechinar a la fricción de la presión._

_Violada…_

_Sus ojos no mostraban vida, no mostraban algún reflejo u emoción alguna._

_Violada…_

_Cerro los ojos y ese recuerdo regresaba, esa pesadilla… esos gritos, esas suplicas… la mirada que le entregaba y la mano que estiraba por su ayuda… gritando su nombre y su ayuda…_

_Violada…_

_Y el tan solo ser impotente y golpeado en multitud, obligándolo a ser testigo de cómo jugaban con ella como si fuera una mera muñeca, y no un ser humano._

_Violada…_

_Sufría, lloraba, suplicaba y volvía a gritar su nombre con más desesperación._

_Violada…_

_Quería rescatarla, ayudar, deshacerse de ellos; matarlos y abrazarla…_

_Violada…_

_Rescatar a la persona que cuidaría… que necesitaba…._

_Violada…_

_A quien Él amaba…_

_Violada…_

_¡YUKIME!_

_Su cuerpo se cubría de un aura color carmesí, abrió sus ojos y tenían ese color carmesí. Pero estos no mostraban vida… solo mostraban…_

_Vacío…_

_El cielo se despejaba y se volvía más oscuro, y la luna se mostraba. No blanca ni lechosa…_

_Si no rojo, un rojo color sangre._

**_¡YUKIME!_**

_Los dos bandidos gimieron del susto. Miraban a todos lados en busca de la persona o cosa que haya gritado. Ese grito no era normal, era oscuro… casi maligno._

_De pronto observaron como toda el área se hacía oscura, casi imposible de ver. Miraban la luna para darse cuenta de su color. Empezaron a temblar, nunca había pasado algo así._

_Empezaron a escuchar un sonido que se volvió música, dedujeron que era música por el ritmo, pero nunca antes habían escuchado algo así. El ambiente no la ponía fácil, hacía que fuera tétrica._

**_Senketsu ni somaru mirai no toki... hageshiku modaeru honnou_**

_Estaban paranoicos, esa voz se escuchaba por todas partes, trataban de buscar a ese bastardo, pero sin éxito. La música cambio de ser tétrica a peor, ahora rezumbaba gracias al eco del bosque/pantano._

**_Beast of… ¡Blood!_**

**: **_Sin tener oportunidad de nada, el peli-plata apareció detrás de ellos y con una fuerza increíble, tomo de sus cabellos y de un jalón; desprendió sus cabezas (y su espina dorsal) de su cuerpo. La sangre brotaba de los cuerpos que caían al suelo lentamente. La última mirada de los guardas fue de terror __**:**_

_Se giró y miro la gran puerta. Con una fuerte patada la tiro al suelo, llevando consigo a dos guardas de adentro. Caminando sobre la puerta (y aplastando a los guardas debajo de ella) observo la cantidad de bandidos que había. Todos ellos le miraban como si estuviera loco (Y asustados por como entro) Varios le gritaban y amenazaban, él solo miraba y con una sonrisa maniática desapareció ante sus ojos. Los bandidos desenvainaron sus armas, se pusieron en posición de en guardia. Ellos empezaron a escuchar la música que habían escuchado (e ignoraron al pensar que lo habían imaginado)_

**_Place of silence, moving shadows_**

**_Crimson eyes are strangely gleaming in the darkness..._**

**_: _**_Canto esa voz de antes, no parecía humana. De repente escucharon un grito de dolor, fijaron su mirada hacia su izquierda y observaron cómo tres cuerpos caían sangrantes. Eso les asustaba y confundía más __**:**_

**_Madness starting to awake_**

**_Playful desire starving of blood_**

**_: _**_Ahora cinco bandidos desaparecieron hacia la oscuridad, solo sus gritos se hacían presentes __**:**_

**_Get down limitless night_**

**_: _**_Bajo desde el techo (No sabían cómo mierda lo había hecho) y se llevó consigo a su compañero del centro __**:**_

**_Beast of Blood_**

**_: _**_Repitió cuatro veces esa misma frase y diez de los veinte que quedaban en la habitación yacían muertos __**:**_

**_Along with the scream from the death throes_**

**_Sharp claws are shining brighter_**

**_Dually obscene breaths continues_**

**_: _**_Uno de los bandidos estaba muy asustado, aterrado. Mirara por donde mirara sus compañeros caían muertos por una sombra _**:**

**_And rips apart the silence of the night_**

**_Crossing the uplifty life_**

**_: _**_Solo escuchaba un "Swingg" y los cuerpos caían, nueve de ellos murieron y quedaba solamente él. Sintió su pantalón mojarse, no le importaba ya nada, solo salir con vida, lloraba y suplicaba silenciosamente por clemencia __**:**_

**_Get down limitless night_**

**_: _**_La sombra apareció frente a él, le tomo por el cuello y lo apretaba con fuerza, se le dificultaba respirar, hablar. Pero vio detalladamente a ese sujeto, su cabello totalmente blanco, su mirada fría y sin vida… sus ojos, en ellos veía su muerte. En su mano derecha tenía una Gran Guadaña, la hoja completamente empapada de la sangre de sus compañeros y amigos. Trago con mucha dificultad saliva… el sujeto acerco sus labios a su oído… susurrándole __**:**_

**_Beast of Blood…_**

**_: _**_Por todo el lugar, se escuchó su grito desgarrador __**:**_

**ZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZ**

_Mientras tanto en el centro de la guarida. Gatō contaba su dinero, había muchos de sus guardias y mercenarios contratados. Cuando tienes varios años en negocios como los tuyos, aprendes que siempre habrá un hijo de puta que hará lo posible para quedarse con todo lo que has hecho con tus "propias manos" o una simple venganza de alguna pobre alma que se metió en su camino. Reia codiciosamente, todo día o noche era bueno al contar una gran cantidad de dinero. Tomo la copa de vino que estaba a su izquierda y le dio un sorbo para luego fumar de su puro. En esta noche tan majestuosa no podría pasar nada malo…_

**_¡AAAHHH!_**

_Un grito hizo que todos quedaran callados al instante._

**_¡PUUM!_**

_La puerta quedo destrozada, varias partes caían en pedazos y un cuerpo cayó al suelo. Gatō y sus secuaces se acercaron lentamente al cuerpo y vieron el rostro de este. Pálido, sin ojos ni lengua, toda su piel estaba completamente hasta los huesos y su torso abierto, no había órganos, donde debían de estar se encontraba un líquido café-verdoso. Varios (inclusive Gatō) deseaban vomitar por el aroma que desprendía. De repente del suelo apareció a salir un humo negro, el cual empezó a envolver al cuerpo como si fueran tentáculos. Los tentáculos empujaban al cuerpo hacia abajo poco a poco hasta hacerlo desaparecer. Todos sudaban del nerviosismo. No podían creer lo que había pasado. Aun así el susto aumento cuando empezaron a escuchar sonidos por toda la habitación. Todo el cuarto hacía eco con los zumbidos y golpes de tambores, como igual sonidos desconocidos. También sintieron que la habitación se empezaba a sentir frio, mucho frio. Un frio incómodo. Gatō poso sus ojos hacia la chimenea del cuarto y vio que el fuego que desprendía se apagaba, al igual que las velas que iluminaban el cuarto. Ahora el viento se hacía presente junto con la extraña música. _

**_Kokyuu ni karamaru chi no kaori ga koukotsu no yoru ni tadayou…_**

**_:_**_ Del mismo lugar donde desapareció el cuerpo del guardia muerto, apareció una figura ensombrecida, la cual solo movió el brazo y lanzo algo que nadie pudo detectar. Gatō del susto se escondía detrás de su escritorio, de manera increíble (hasta para él) apareció en cuestión de segundos debajo de este cuando apareció esa "cosa" del suelo __**:**_

**_"¡Swingg! ¡Swingg!"_**

**_"Squitch-Squitch"_**

_No tenía ni idea que eran esos sonidos, ni estaba tan loco para averiguarlo, cerró los ojos y espero._

**_"Thump"_**

_Escucho algo que cayo hacia su escritorio._

**_"Thump-Blich"_**

_Sintió algo que tocaba sus pies, cuando abrió los ojos; llevo sus manos a la boca en señal de asco y de no gritar. Ya que, lo que había caído al suelo era…_

_Una cabeza con rostro aterrorizado._

_Queria salir corriendo de ahí, pero tenia miedo de hacerlo._

**_"Tap-tap-tap"_**

_Se escucharon pasos_

**_"Tap-tap-tap"_**

_Estaban muy cerca de él_

**_"Tap-tap…"_**

_Se había detenido…_

**_…_**

_No había ruido alguno_

**_…_**

_¿Sería buena idea salir? Eso se preguntaba…_

**_…_**

_Tal vez si…_

**_…Beast of Blood…_**

_Escucho la voz distorsionada de esa sombra, no era humana. El frio en su oído le hizo saltar y correr y no mirar atrás._

_Paso dos cuartos hasta llegar a una habitación de pánico, se encerró y en ella llego hasta un panel donde habían monitores de toda la vigilancia de la base. Observando la cámara de la derecha, vio con detalle a la sombra inmóvil. _

_Escupió al suelo mientras maldecía y se prometía que acabaría con ella, que suplicaría y demostraría que era meterse con Gatō. Observo como la sombra empezó a caminar hacia la otra habitación. Sentándose frente a los monitores, se acomodó mientras tecleaba con rapidez el panel de control del sistema de vigilancia._

_"Veamos qué piensas de esto, pedazo de mierda"_

**ZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZ**

_Estudio la habitación al entrar y confirmo que no había nadie en ella. Camino con calma por ella para dirigirse hasta la siguiente._

**_"CLANK"_**

_Detuvo sus pasos al escuchar el sonido de una cerradura abrirse._

**_"BROOM"_**

_Varias puertas de la habitación se abrían por toda el área, de ella aparecieron diferente tipo de bestias y guardas armados con lanzas y espadas de diferentes tamaños y formas._

_Todos ellos reían maquiavélicamente de la sombra al rodearla. Risas y burlas se escuchaban. Todas esperaban algún movimiento de la sombra, el más mínimo. Esta no le pareció importarle alguno de su presencia y dio un paso adelante._

_Al darlo, todos saltaron sobre ella, bestias y mercenarios por igual la atacaban. Las lanzas perforaban, las espadas cortaban por donde pudiera y las criaturas mordían y empujaban hasta tirarla. Eso no los detuvo y solo atacaban más. Siguieron así por cinco minutos. Detuvieron sus ataques contra la sombra, varios de los bandidos jalaban la cadena de las bestias para separarlas de la sombra. Al mirar el suelo solo vieron un líquido negro y sin rastros de la sombra, causando que todos gritaran triunfantes._

**ZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZ**

_En su habitación de pánico Gatō celebraba a su manera riendo como un lunático. Relajándose en su asiento y cruzando sus piernas estiradas hacia adelante, miraba la pantalla con alegría._

_–Te dije que pagarías muy caro cabron –se dijo así mismo entre risas.- ¡Nadie puede contra el poder del poderoso Gatō!_

**ZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZ**

_Mientras todos celebraban, nadie capto que la mancha había desaparecido. Todos gritaban "Victoria" junto a sus nakamas. Todos celebraban que la pesadilla terminara._

**_Beast of… ¡Blood!_**

_Los ojos de muchos se abrieron a la par y nadie se movía de su lugar. No… no… no podía ser… lo habían matado._

**_No fear, no sadness_**

**_Lofty life is tasting loneliness and eternity_**

**_And near by the target with..._**

**_: _**_Todos, inclusive las bestias escuchaban la voz desde sus oídos, como si estuviera a su lado. Las bestias gruñían y gemían. Sin que ninguno se percatara que sus cuerpos fueron cubiertos de puntos negros y de sus oídos entrara una viscosidad del mismo color __**:**_

**_No more life red drops on my greedy lips_**

**_Falls down on the freezing ground_**

**_:_**_ Sus mentes estaban apagadas, en su realidad creían que todo se había detenido. Solo escuchaban un molesto pitido salir de su oído. Mientras que en la REALIDAD sus cuerpos se movían por si solos y se atacaban entre sí, otros convulsionaban y la minoría era devorada por las bestias o por sus mismos compañeros, cuando terminaban de comerse a un grupo, se devoraban ellos mismos. Todo era un canibalismo sangriento __**:**_

**_Get down limitless night_**

**_: _**_De los cadáveres, por boca, por oído; en cualquier parte que hubiera una fisura, salía esa viscosidad. Poco a poco cada una se unía a otra hasta formar la sombra del suelo y levantarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Camino hasta la cámara de vigilancia y levanto la mirada __**:**_

**ZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZ**

_Las uñas perforaban la piel de su silla, sus dientes se apretaban entre con mucha fuerza que empezaban a sangrar, sus lentes habían caído de su rostro al suelo y con ira los había destrozado al pisarlos. Toda esa habitación fue convertida en un cementerio en tan solo unos momentos. Ya era un hecho que ese sujeto no era humano, no había nadie (Ni siquiera un Shinobi) capaz de sobrevivir a un ataque grupal de ese modo, matar a todos sin mover ni un solo dedo y salir con vida sin ningún rasguño ¡Era imposible, fuera de este mundo!_

_Gatō vio como la sombra se acercaba hacia donde estaba la cámara y levantar su mirada. Ahí observo perfectamente las facciones del demonio. Su tez era blanca (un tanto pálida) sus ojos parecían dos esferas sangrientas y sin vida. Su cabello era plateado, semi-largo y un tanto rebelde. El sujeto solo miraba la cámara._

**_Spill blood on me..._**

**_:_**_ El desconocido peli-plateado hablo, su voz seguía distorsionada __**:**_

**_till..._**

**_:_**_ Relamía sus labios con placer __**:**_

**_it fills my body_**

**_: _**_Su sonrisa le hizo temblar, una sonrisa muy abierta, satisfactoria por la masacre y por la sangre __**:**_

**_"¡CRASH!"_**

_De la ira fulminante que sentía por dentro, con su puño destruyo el monitor. ¡Ese hijo de puta se burlaba de él! _

_Pateo el asiento y sin importar cuanto le doliese la mano, tecleaba hasta casi romper el panel. Liberaría todo su arsenal y gracias a la "donación" que hizo con ese loco de Oto no Kuni recibió buenas "mercancías" que sin duda; acabarían con esa peste de una vez y por todas._

_Cuando entro en la última habitación para llegar hasta donde su objetivo estaba escondido, fue recibido por otro grupo de guardias (parecía que eran los últimos ya que su cantidad ahora era mínima) y dos colosales guerreros deformes, cada uno tenía en vez de brazo, una especie de cañón (La diferencia es que uno lo tiene en el Izquierdo y el otro en el Derecho) enorme. Partes de sus cuerpos tenían metales, tornillos, cicatrices; los ojos vendados y sin quijada inferior. Parecían medir cas metros. Los observaba de arriba hacia abajo. Dio silbido y sonrió. Los colosos atacaron al desconocido con sus manos "normales", este dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque. Los guardias vieron oportunidad y también empezaron a atacarlo. El desconocido se movía de lado a lado, saltando y agachándose mientras esquivaba sus ataques, el sonido de las espadas cortando al viento molestaba a los colosos, gruñeron y volvieron a atacar. Pero esta vez; utilizaron sus cañones y de su interior salieron kunais disparados. _

**_Kokyuu ni karamaru chi no kaori ga koukotsu no yoru ni tadayou _**

**_Senketsu ni somaru mirai no toki... hageshiku modaeru honnou_**

**_: _**_A cada esquivo, salto, y voltereta, dejaba un rastro de kunais enterrados en el suelo, varios de los bandidos no tuvieron la misma suerte. Los kunais a esa velocidad hacían que sus cuerpos fueran destajados con mucha facilidad. El desconocido fue al centro, estiro los brazos hacia los lados __**:**_

**_Tsumetai kardada ni hotobashiru yokubou o akai chi de uruosu _**

**_Kairako no sakebi hibiku yoru ni..._**

**_:_**_ Su voz cantante adquiría poder en la letra. Su cuerpo se envolvía de esa aura negra y todos los presentes en la habitación eran levantados del suelo. Los colosos hacían un gran esfuerzo para moverse pero sin éxito. Los bandidos solo gritaban y rogaban que los soltaran. Poco a poco sus cuerpos eran atados por tentáculos negros que los aprisionaban con mayor fuerza __**:**_

**_ Surudoku myakuutsu honnou_**

**_: _**_Sus manos se cerraban poco a poco, haciendo que los colosos y los mercenarios gritaran de dolor. Algunos que tenían cicatrices se empezaron a abrir y sangraban. Cuando cerró sus manos en puños; todos explotaron. Llovía la sangre en gotas, partes del cuerpo y órganos internos __**:**_

_Bajo al suelo hincado, enderezo su cuerpo y limpio el polvo de sus rodillas, camino hacia la entrada de la habitación de pánico. Era hora de ir por el premio mayor._

**ZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZ**

_Gatō estaba en posición fetal, todos sus mercenarios yacían muertos en pedazos, masacrados, devorados; descuartizados y totalmente hechos nada. Todo el dinero que pago por ellos, toda su inversión se fue a la mierda por una persona a la cual nunca conoció. Empezó a llorar como una niña indefensa, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo al tanto que parecía querer convulsionar. Su ropa completamente húmeda por la mezcla de sudor y orina. _

_Estaba hecho un asco._

**_"¡Pum!"_**

_Gatō soltó un chillido_

**_"¡Pum!"_**

_La presión elevada de su cuerpo le causo una jaqueca tremenda_

**_"¡Pum!"_**

_Su estómago no aguanto, causando que vomitara en el suelo y en su rostro._

**_"¡PUM!"_**

_El impacto fue con mayor fuerza esta vez y Gatō volvió a chillar del miedo._

**_..._**

_Esta vez no hubo golpes._

**_"¡SWINGG-SWINGG-SWINGG!"_**

_Igual que la vez anterior, la puerta fue cortada en varios pedazos. Los pedazos de metal caían retumbantes y Gatō supo que era el fin._

**_Kokyuu ni karamaru chi no kaori ga koukotsu no yoru ni tadayou _**

**_Senketsu ni somaru mirai no toki... hageshiku modaeru honnou_**

_La bestia había entrado por su premio._

**ZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZ**

_El desconocido entro en la habitación de pánico y en el suelo yacía Gatō hecho un asco. Desprendía un aroma sumamente repugnante para él. La conjunción de orina y sudor no era la mejor mezcla conocida. Camino hasta el tembloroso cerdo y con su mano izquierda lo levanto (No tuvo de otra) quedando cara a cara._

_ –Ha llegado la hora que pagues por tus pecados, Gatō –La voz del desconocido peli-plata se había vuelto "humana", pero seguía sin vida y seria._

_El nombrado tragaba saliva, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar y sus sollozos parecían de un animal._

_–¿Q-Que d-des-seas de m-m-mi? –Su tartamudeo era ronco.- ¿Q-Que e-es lo qu-ue b-bus-scas, que t-te h-hec-cho a-a t-ti?_

_–Justicia –Dijo el desconocido.- Justicia por lo que hiciste contra Nami no Kuni y sus habitantes. Justicia por robarle a un niño su inocencia._

_Olvidándose de su situación actual, Gatō gruño y le contesto._

_–Todos ellos merecían lo que les paso, cada uno murió por su estupidez y su rebeldía CONTRA mi persona. Si se hubieran comportado en vez de pedir ayuda, estarían vivos ahora –Empezó a carcajear como un lunático.- Al final comprendieron que nadie debía meterse conmigo, en especial esas putas que sirvieron bien con sus servicios como las buenas perras que…_

**_"¡Pursh!"_**

_¡AARGH!_

_Se torcía en el aire como podía del dolor. Su brazo izquierdo fue totalmente desprendido de su cuerpo. La sangre brotaba como catarata al suelo. El desconocido lanzo el brazo por ahí sin ninguna importancia._

_–Te recuerdo maldito desperdicio humano que no tienes derecho alguno de hablar –Su víctima seguía agonizando del increíble dolor.- Ahora insecto, me dirás que les paso a las mujeres que secuestraste –Gatō ignoro al desconocido. Eso hizo que se enojara y le diera un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que Gatō se callara.- Te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿Qué paso con las mujeres que secuestraste?_

_Gatō murmuro algo, ganándose ahora un puñetazo en la cara. Su nariz se rompió al impacto y comenzó a sangrar mucho._

_–Responde y esta es la última vez que te lo pregunto, sino… te matare lenta y dolorosamente – Gatō contesto con un chillido.- ¿Eso quieres? –Negó con la cabeza.- ¿Contestaras? –Asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Las vendiste? –Negó con la cabeza.- ¿Siguen vivas? –Volvió a negar.- ¿Escaparon? –Respondió de la misma manera.- Entonces las mataste –Esta vez asintió.- ¿A todas? –Asintió.- ¿Las violaron? –Tardo un segundo, respondió con un leve sí. Gatō sintió como las manos del desconocido apretaban con mucha fuerza sus ropas._

_El peli-plata no dijo nada y lanzo al aire a Gatō. En su mano derecha apareció su Gran Guadaña y sin parpadear…_

**_"¡SWINGG-SWINGG-SWINGG!"_**

_Todo el cuerpo de Gatō fue destazado sin oportunidad de gritar._

**_…Beast of Blood..._**

_La Gran Guadaña se desvaneció de sus manos y se acercó a los monitores. En la imagen de una de las pantallas mostraban algo que tomo toda su atención. Fue hacia el escritorio, en ellos estaban unos documentos y fotos de dos personas. Las mismas que mostraba el monitor._

_"Interesante"_

**ZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZ**

_Debajo de la guarida se encontraba el calabozo, donde todas las personas que capturaba Gatō eran guardadas para luego venderlas como esclavos a otros países. En una jaula alejada de las demás se encontraban dos cuerpos, sentados en el suelo. Una de ellas era abrazada por la otra figura más grande. Quien consolaba a la figura más pequeña. Todo parecía tranquilo. Las gotas eran el único sonido del lugar. _

_Hasta hace unos momentos, claro._

_Se había escuchado demasiado escandalo al principio, después se escucharon gritos de dolor, parecía que torturaban a alguien. Estaban preocupados de que algo haya pasado arriba, ya que si algo estaba "matando" a alguien, podía llegar abajo y matarlos a ellos también._

_Después de un rato había cesado los gritos y todo parecía normal. Eso tranquilizo a la pequeña figura. La grande no estaba del todo, en sus años de ser Shinobi le enseñaron que nunca hay que bajar la guardia. _

**_"Broom-ching…"_**

_La puerta se abrió._

**_"Tap-tap-tap"_**

_Se escuchaba los pasos de alguien bajar._

**_"Tap-tap-tap"_**

_Sus pasos eran más cercanos hacia su dirección._

**_"Tap…"_**

_Se detuvo frente a su jaula. La figura pequeña oculto su rostro en el cuerpo de la figura grande, quien abrazo a la figura pequeña de forma sobreprotectora._

**_"Broom-ching…"_**

_La puerta de su jaula se abrió y entro en ella. Gracias a que sus ojos están acostumbrados a la oscuridad vio que era un hombre._

_–¿Momochi Zabuza? –Pregunto el desconocido._

_El nombrado le miro con atención._

_–¿Quién pregunta? –La figura grande, ahora conocida como Zabuza le pregunto._

_–Eso no es de tu incumbencia –Le respondió el desconocido.- Solo importa saber si eres Momochi Zabuza y si es así, deseo que me confirmes algo sencillo._

_Zabuza levanto una ceja y dijo._

_–¿Y mi respuesta dependerá de?_

_El desconocido cerro su mano izquierda, poco a poco empezó a brillar. Al abrirla salió una luz que flotaba a su lado; iluminando todo a su alrededor._

_–Tu vida._

_La figura pequeña abrazo a Zabuza con muchas fuerzas. El shinobi noto eso y poso su mano derecha en la cabeza de la figura pequeña mientras que la izquierda lo seguía abrazando._

_–Si me lo pones de ese modo, ¿no tengo opción verdad? –El desconocido no dijo nada. Zabuza suspiro, era obvia la respuesta.- Muy bien, dispara. ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?_

_–¿Contribuiste a la masacre de Nami no Kuni? –Zabuza se estremeció ante la pregunta.- ¿Lo hiciste?_

_Zabuza no contesto, esto hizo que el peli-plata perdiera la paciencia. Haciendo a un lado a la figura pequeña de Zabuza, lo tomo por el cuello e impacto su cuerpo contra la pared._

_–Escúchame bien, Zabuza –su voz había vuelto a cambiar, ahora era una más fría.- Vas a contestarme en este instante lo que te pregunte, sino –Sus ojos se posaron a la figura pequeña, la cual aún no había visto su rostro.- Matare a tu compañero frente tuyo, su muerte será lenta y dolorosa. ¿Entendiste? –Zabuza asintió.- Por última vez, ¿Contribuiste a la masacre de Nami no Kuni?_

_Zabuza miro a su compañero y luego miro al desconocido._

_–Si._

_El desconocido peli-plata entrecerró los ojos._

_–Wakarimashita… -Levanto su brazo derecho y lo posiciono hacia atrás, la punta de los dedos estaba a la altura del corazón de Zabuza.- Despídete de tu compañero Zabuza; que a donde tu iras no lo veras._

_Zabuza solo cerro los ojos y espero a que todo terminara de una vez… lo único que lamenta, es que ira solo._

_"Gomenasai…"_

_Endureciendo su brazo y sus dedos, se preparó para hacer la ejecución de forma rápida y limpia._

_–Requiescat in pace, Momochi Zabuza._

**_¡NO!_**

_Sintió su cuerpo ser abrazado y su torso húmedo. Agacho la mirada y vio que era la pequeña figura de antes._

_–P-por favor… no lo mate… se lo s-suplic-co –Su voz se quebrantaba.- Si tiene que matar a alguien, por favor –Levanto la mirada, revelando su rostro lagrimoso.- máteme a mí._

_Cuando miro el rostro de la pequeña figura… Sus ojos se abrieron a su límite._

_Esa facción tan femenina, esos ojos cristalinos y su tono de voz…_

_Se parecía tanto a esa persona…_

_"Yukime…"_

_–Haku… -Dijo Zabuza. La persona nombrada miro hacia atrás y le sonrió.- Niño tonto, déjate de tonterías y no te entrometas. Tú dejaste de ser una herramienta para mí cuando nos capturaron._

_–Sé que te falle como herramienta, Zabuza-sama –la voz del chico parecía triste, pero sus labios aun así esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa.- Pero esto no lo hago por mi deber hacia ti, si no lo hago por mi corazón –La mirada de Zabuza era de sorpresa.- Lo hago porque si tú no estás en mi mundo, no vale la pena vivir en él –Sus ojos se volvieron a lagrimear.- Si no puedo ver tu rostro, si no puedo escuchar tu voz, si no puedo sentir el calor que me transmites al corazón todos los días de mi vida… es mejor morir que sufrir._

_–Haku –La voz de Zabuza se volvió a una más deprimida.- ¿Por qué? Si después de la forma que te he tratado durante tantos años… ¿Por qué sigues siendo así de fiel y bueno conmigo? _

_Haku soltó una dulce risita y le respondió._

_–Porque lo amo, Zabuza-sama. Lo amo con todo mi corazón, con toda mi vida y mi alma –Los ojos de Zabuza empezaron a humedecerse a tal confesión.- Porque cuando alguien ama a esa persona que se volvió dueña de su corazón, se merece todo lo que uno le pueda entregar, sin importar el pasado –Aun sin verlo, el rostro de Haku estaba sonrojado y su corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza.- Por eso prefiero morir, pues si tu mueres, yo no tendría razón por la cual vivir. En cambio si tú vives, yo seré feliz a donde sea que vaya, pues sabré que pude salvar… a la persona que amo._

_Zabuza no dijo nada, solo lloraba en silencio. Miraba al suelo mientras sus lágrimas caían._

_Haku poso nuevamente su mirada en el desconocido, el cual parecía ido y no hacia ningún movimiento. _

_–Por favor, mátame –Haku lo soltó y cerró los ojos. Poso sus manos cerca de su vientre.- Deja que Zabuza viva y toma mi vida a cambio._

_El peli-plata sintió el corazón romperse, sentía que sus ojos ahora empezaban a humedecerse. Miro al chico y le pregunto._

_–¿De verdad lo amas? –Haku asintió con una sonrisa y sus mejillas se sonrosaron.- ¿Tanto para dar tu vida por él?_

_–Si._

_Dejo de mirar al chico y miro a Zabuza esta vez._

_–¿Tu lo amas? –Zabuza le miro.- ¿Amas al chico de la misma manera?_

_Zabuza se sentía confundido, nunca pensó que alguien lo amara de una manera así, considerando su pasado sangriento. Pensar en Haku de esa manera no le aborrecía ni nada, él había perdido la preferencia sexual hace mucho tiempo, ya que toda su vida ha sido Shinobi y moriría Shinobi. No había lugar para el amor. Pero aun así… ¿Amaba a Haku de la misma manera?_

_Su cabeza se llenó de recuerdos de Haku y él juntos. Cuando lo encontró de pequeño, cuando le regalo el conejo, cuando varios Shinobi de Kiri deseaban matarlo al descubrir su Kekkei Genkai, eso le hizo sentir furioso. Cuando se enfermó y él se pasó día y noche curándolo, alimentándolo. Sonriéndole de esa forma que siempre lo ha hecho._

_A cada recuerdo que tenía con Haku, hacía sentir calor a su corazón._

_–No lo sé –Haku sonrió triste, era claro que esperaba una respuesta así.- Pero… –Ese "pero" hizo que Haku le tomara atención.- Siento algo muy profundo por él, no sé si sea amor, nunca conocí lo que es amar –Los labios de Zabuza formaron una pequeña sonrisa. Haku solo un suave gemido, el casi nunca sonreía, eran las mínimas veces que era testigo de expresión facial por parte de Zabuza.- Pero Haku es muy especial para mí y si te atreves a tocar un solo cabello de su hermoso ser –Haku se sonrojo intensamente a tal declaración.- No importa si muero, te juro que te llevare conmigo si es necesario._

_–Zabuza-sama…_

**_"Thump"_**

_El cuerpo de Zabuza cayó al suelo, este tocia un poco. Haku sin perder tiempo se acercó a él y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza y este correspondió de la misma manera. _

_El desconocido dio media vuelta y se preparaba a salir. Miro hacia atrás y dijo._

_–¡Zabuza! –El nombrado le miro.- Protégelo con tu vida, si me entero que le fallaste o le hiciste daño, vendré por ti nuevamente y te juro que te torturare antes de matarte._

_–No te preocupes, yo mismo me matare si es necesario._

_El peli-plata asintió._

_–Matte kudasai –El peli-plata nuevamente se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Haku.- ¿De casualidad tú también tienes una persona especial en tu vida?_

_Las figuras de Karin, Tayuya, del pequeño niño y principalmente la de Naruto aparecieron en su mente. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa._

_–Ahora si…_

_Sin más que decir, desapareció entre las sombras del lugar._

**ZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZ**

_Cuando volvió a la casa al amanecer, todos estaban dormidos en la sala de estar. Karin y Tayuya dormían en el mueble grande, cada una recostada en el extremo del contrario. Naruto en el sillón más pequeño, con las piernas recargadas en la mesita del centro. Negó con la cabeza, al parecer le estuvieron esperando toda la noche y prefirieron hacerlo en la sala para recibirlo. Yendo a uno de los cuartos de abajo, salió con unas cobijas. Con ellas tapaba a cada uno de los niños y les dios un beso en la frente a cada uno. Aun dormidos, sus labios esbozaron una pequeña sonrisita, como si supieran que él estaba ahí. Eso le hizo sentir un calor en el corazón. Después subió arriba y hecho un vistazo al cuarto del niño. Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta y observo que seguía dormido en su cama. Bastándole con ello, cerró la puerta y regreso a la planta baja._

_Miro el reloj del comedor y faltaban diez minutos para las ocho. No tenía sueño, así que decidió ir a la cocina y buscar si había algo que podría usar para preparar de desayuno._

**ZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZ**

_Al dar las nueve en punto, todos despertaron gracias al aroma de comida recién hecha. Naruto aun con los ojos cerrados se movía en el suelo como una oruga, yendo hasta la mesa y abrir los ojos con brillos al ver que su platillo favorito se encontraba presente como desayuno. La segunda llegar a la mesa fue Karin (Quien floto hasta ella) y puso los mismos ojos de Naruto al ver su Okonomiyaki calentito en un platito. La única que llego normal fue Tayuya (Se levantó de mala gana y camino de mala gana) Su reacción al ver su Takoyaki fue de una leve sonrisa. El último en llegar fue el pequeño niño que habían salvado, al ver al grupo de jóvenes despiertos, se acercó de manera tímida. Karin y Naruto le dijeron "buenos días", Tayuya le asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. El chico miro la mesa y el aroma de la comida llego a su nariz, se le hacía agua a la boca. Miro que en el lugar donde se sentaba su madre, se encontraba un platito con el estofado que ella preparaba en los días especiales._

_Ya los cuatro en el comedor, cada quien se sentó donde se encontraba respectivo platillo (Naruto se sentó frente a Karin y ella alado de Tayuya. La cual estaba enfrente donde el pequeño niño se sentó.) Ni uno comenzó a comer ni nada, solo se miraban entre sí o miraban hacia los lados. Faltaba alguien por sentarse._

**_"Broom"_**

_Escucharon el sonido de una puerta abrirse que venia del pasillo de la izquierda (A la vista de Naruto, seria al frente suyo) Todos dieron una mirada y de ahí se mostró al joven peli-plateado. Quien secaba su semi-largo cabello con una toalla. Ahora vestía un sweater militar color negro (Del estilo cuello de tortuga), unos pantalones cargo del mismo color (Estilo Plain ~No camo~) unas botas de trabajo del mismo color (Conocieron de este estilo a una explicación que les dio) un cinturón de cuero negro con hebilla en forma de alas plateadas y unos guantes mitones color negro (Tenia una placa metálica en el dorsal) Dejando la toalla en un cesto de ropa sucia observo que todos ya habían despertado y estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares._

_–Ohayō min'na –Les deseo buenos días al grupo. Cada uno lo saludo a su manera (Naruto y Karin le dieron una gran sonrisa con un "¡Ohayō!" Tayuya le asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y el niño le asintió un tanto apenado) El peli-plata les sonrió a todos y tomo asiento en su lugar en el extremo de la mesa (El cual era a la derecha de la perspectiva visual de Naruto e Inari. Y la izquierda de Karin y Tayuya) Ya completo el grupo, cada uno dijo "Itadakimasu" y empezaron a comer._

_Mientras todos comían, el peli-plata miraba la interacción de todos. Como reían, comían, burlaban y peleaban por algo. Volvió a sonreír y recordar la pregunta que le hizo Haku. Hace tiempo que no sentía algo tan parecido (o mucho mayor) de lo que sintió con esa persona que amo hace tiempo, pero le hacía sentir afortunado de tenerlos en su vida. _

_"Les juro que daré mi vida por ustedes, ya que sean vuelto… mis seres queridos"_

**XxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxX**

Su mirada seguía observando el fuego bailar mientras el recuerdo desaparecía de sus ojos. Después de haber desayunado y que cada uno tomara un baño (Una lucha entre Tayuya y Naruto por quien tomaba el baño primero) Se cambiaron y guardaron las pocas provisiones que pudieron encontrar (Muy pocas) antes de partir. El convencer al muchacho, el cual se le presento como Inari, fue un poco difícil, ya que no quería apartarse de su hogar. El peli-plata hablo con él a solas nuevamente (Al parecer le tenía mucha confianza) Durante la plática, Inari le pregunto sobre la situación de Gatō y que pasaría con él. El desconocido sabía que esta conversación vendría a salir. Este le conto lo que paso en la noche (Omitiendo la masacre del lugar y del encuentro con Zabuza y Haku) y de que Gatō ya no volvería a ser un problema de ahora en adelante. Inari le abrazo y le agradeció varias veces. El solo le confortaba y le decía que todo estaría bien. Después de una hora charlando, al final pudo convencerlo de acompañarlos. Los chicos estaban felices de que llegara un nuevo miembro al grupo. Empacaron todo y partieron del lugar, no sin antes visitar la tumba de la familia de Inari y presentar sus respetos (Los chicos les desearon a ellos un buen viaje al cielo y que todo estaría bien con Inari. El peli-plata les juro que cuidaría de él como de todos en el grupo)

Todo eso paso hace un día y parece como si hubiera sido más. El haber pasado momentos como ese le hicieron perderse un poco. Pero gracias a los chicos, pudo estar enfocado durante el viaje.

La noche seguía fría, pero al menos esta vez no era solitaria, ya que tenía personas a las que proteger, cuidar y amar.

_"Min'na… Arigatō"_

**[つづく****] Continuara...**

* * *

**¡Wotcher Min'na!**

**Disculpen la demora, este capítulo fue más largo de lo que espere, y créanme que fue difícil ya que tuve que poner alguna que otra escena GORE. **

**Y eso me traía todo muy x_x**

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Como pueden ver este capítulo tiene contenido Adulto, ya me muestra "Gore" Se habla de violación y Yaoi (Aguántense a los que no les guste, les avise desde el inicio que habría situaciones para adulto) **

**Pero también se ve tan siquiera un poco sobre el joven misterioso que acompaña a Naruto y compañía.**

**El ultimo integrante fue Inari (Todos lo sabían, lo sé xD)**

**Poco a poco llegamos se revelan secretos. Sigan leyendo y descubran la aventura que a Naruto le espera con su nuevo grupo.**

**Igualmente notaran que este capítulo fue más centrado al Joven Misterioso y una que otra de sus habilidades se mostraron (Aclaro que estas habilidades son "Únicas" y no serán enseñadas a Naruto) **

**Cada uno tendrá una habilidad especial. Pero eso se revelara a futuro.**

**Otra cosa que deseo añadir aqui es que significa cara "signo" del capitulo.**

**Si ven: ****OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO** - Significa: Cambio de Escena

**Si ven: ZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZ - **Significa: Entrando/continuando el relato de un Recuerdo

**Si ven**: **XxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxX** **- **Significa: Terminando/Pausando un Recuerdo

**Sin más que decir, ha llegado la Hora del Poll.**

**Los resultados van así:**

Hyūga Hinata: 4

Kazahana Koyuki: 5

Ayame: 1

Senju Tsunade: 0

Terumi Mei: 3

Mitarashi Anko: 0

**Esta vez no hubo mucho movimiento (Creo que no a todos les gusto el capítulo anterior u_u) Y el único cambio fue un voto hacia Koyuki. Dejándola en el Primer lugar, seguido de Hinata en el Segundo y por ultimo a Mei en el tercero.**

**Espero que en este capítulo haya más interacción.**

**Me despido que no dormí nada por acabar con el capítulo. Tengan un buen día y pásenla bien.**

**Atte.**

**Selpharion**


End file.
